La hermana de los dioses
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: All X Haru. Romantico/Reverse Harem. Sólo para las que quieran ver a la primera generación enamorados de la chica. Disfruten :D
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! :D

Lo dije, y lo cumplo. Aunque no sean seis capítulos, sino tres los que llevó escritos. Pero sé que varias de mis queridas lectoras esperan este fic ^^ (lo cual agradezco de corazón). Asi que con tres capítulos que tengo, me ánime a publicarlo n-n

**N/A: **Primero que nada, es un fic con la primera generación. Esta vez no saldrá ni _Varia, _ni la familia de_ Vongola Decimo _(al menos en la primera temporada del fic); ni demás_. _Netamente no es Allx86 (porque no pude poner a la décina generación, millefiore, varia, etc; colados hasta los huesos por la misma chica, lo intente; pero me salió fatal T-T). Así que este fic es: _La familia de Primox86_; y algún ooc (supesto ancestro de Varia XD).

Advertencia: Tengo pocos datos de Primo y los demás; así que tal vez estén ooc, pero esa es la personalidad que les puse para el fic; espero no les moleste.

No pondré nadie de la familia Shimon; pues tengo entendido que no todos leen el manga (y prefiero no dar spoilers, así que por eso; me quedó sólo con los personajes de la serie y mis divagaciones XD).

El único spolier que daré, es que me andaba desanimando por el interés que Spade muestra hacía Chrome en el manga, y me dije: "imposible Spade x Haru"; pero al final me dije "es un fic, así que no importa cuanto divagues XD"; luego haces fics de Chrome.

_Sin más; Disfrutenlo _:D

**Disclaimer para todo el fic: **KHR! y sus personajes pertenecen a Amano Akira sensei.

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

* * *

La eterna tierra verde; los árboles llenos de vida; los animales de diversas especies; el azul cielo magnificente embriagado de diversas tonalidades a lo largo del tiempo; todo en aquel lugar demostraba y gritaba su nombre: _El hogar de los dioses_.

En aquel lugar, donde residen las deidades; en uno de los tantos edificios orientales que mostraban la cultura y civilización que protegían; se encontraban dos entes divinos en un salón que regalaba la majestuosa vista del lugar.

Uno de ellos; de hebras rubias, ojos miel; rostro sereno, vestido con un traje de mangas sueltas y amplias; cuello cruzado donde el lado derecho se sobrepone al izquierdo; con colgantes al costado en color negro con adornos entre oro y naranja; se acercó a otro dios de cabello rojo, ojos de la misma tonalidad; con un tatuaje en su rostro como una ramificación; de misma vestimenta pero con tonos entre cafés y rojos.

— G—. Pronunció sereno esperando que dejase de afilar una flecha; y voltease a mirarlo. Este no lo hizo; únicamente soltó un monosílabo, continuando con otra fecha en sus manos.

— ¿Mn?

— G—. Dijo un poco fuerte, esperando la atención del otro; no obstante no hubo respuesta. El dios de hebras doradas suspiró; jaló una silla; y se colocó a lado de su amigo.

— Estoy aburrido— mencionó tranquilo; en espera de alguna expresión. El pelirrojo chistó la lengua; dejó sus armas, y miró esos ojos ámbar intentando comprender lo incomprensible.

— ¿Y?— respondió regresando a su labor.

— El cielo es aburrido; desde hace siglos que estamos a cargo por voluntad de_ Los ancestros_ y lo único que hemos percibido son las incontables atrocidades y desgracias de los humanos. ¿No habrá algo que nos distraiga?—. Dicho eso, se levantó del asiento; caminó hacia la ventana; observando la imperturbable magnificencia.

— Tch. No, y no quiero saberlo. La última vez que profesaste aburrimiento terminamos siendo los "elegidos a dioses"— recalcó lo último con sarcasmo; dejando sus armas al perder el ánimo de afilarlas.

— Pero… aun así me seguiste— sonrió al recordar. En ese momento entró un hombre de mismas vestimentas, cabello oscuro, ojos del mismo color con un sombrero blanco para recoger su cabello.

— Nosotros también— comentó tranquilo; mirando a los presentes. El primero en empezar la conversación pasivamente se alegró al recordar.

,,,...,,,

_Aquel día, cuando los años no se contaban; cuando los dioses tenían pocos milenios de crear la humanidad. El emperador de los cielos convocó una junta entre los dioses más jóvenes; hijos de sus hijos._

_Aquellas jóvenes deidades de aspecto adolescente; arribaron al palacio mayor ante su requerimiento. Entre ellos destacaban siete; aunque cinco de ellos se hallaban dispersos._

_La multitud de deidades o híbridos se impacientaba, e inquietaba ante la súbita citación._

— _G. ¿Crees que sea algo bueno? Estoy aburrido— comentó casual un blondo._

— _¡Bah! Los viejos siempre se ponen a dar órdenes; de ellos no creo que venga nada bueno— respondió; su amigo sonrió._

_En ese momento; caminaba un muchacho de cabellos azules al igual que sus ojos; los demás le daban el paso por temor, debido a su origen; este les ignoró, caminando hacia la parte frontal de aquel salón. Se topó con dos dioses puros; les miró con precaución, desconfiado, pero altivo. Uno le observo fijamente, el otro sonrió._

— _¿Estás bien?— preguntó el más calmo; el peli azul con una sonrisa de burla afirmó._

— _Estaría mejor, sí no hubiera topado con seres como ustedes—. El oji-vino se molestó, aun así se mantuvo algo sosiego, pero demostrando sus emociones en el rostro._

— _Watashi ga Giotto; es un placer conocerte—. El aludido se sorprendió levemente, respondiendo ante aquel que le trato de igual; no diferente como lo hacían otros._

— _Deamon Spade desu. Mitad dios, mitad demonio—. Sonrió soberbio esperando sorpresa o rechazo; más nada de eso llego._

— _Interesante; eres especial. ¿Quieres esperar con nosotros?—. Ofreció amable Giotto, Spade estaba por rechazar cuando escuchó._

— _Tch. Siempre igual; te he dicho que no andes de buen samaritano con todos los que conoces—. Recibiendo una reprimenda de su amigo._

— _¡G!—. El aludido hizo caso omiso a la reprensión, o al menos eso dio a entender; pero se presentó._

— _G darou—. Deamon les miró analizándolos, se rindió en saber que pensaban esos dos –por el momento –luego lo descubriría._

_Pasado otro tiempo, sin el emperador; los jóvenes dioses decidieron caminar más cerca del trono; topándose con un viejo conocido._

— _Ugetsu. Ha pasado tiempo sin vernos—. Dijo la voz serena; el mencionado se viró con un rostro calmo, alegre respondió._

— _Es verdad; desde que me enviaron a visitar a los hombres para enseñarles la música. _

— _Eres un caso sin remedio; ¿acaso no habías sido enviado hace varios siglos a enseñarles la pintura?— recriminó el taheño; el pelinegro de aspecto afable rió bajo. Reparando en una presencia desconocida; le miró para presentarse._

— _Asari Ugetsu dosu mono de gozaru—. Al no escuchar respuesta, se viró sin ser grosero para conversar con el oji-vino. _

_Repentinamente se sintieron dos presencias. Una fría, otra cálida. Un chico de cabellos oscuros, juntó a un rubio cenizo que iba a rastras renuente; llegaron con el grupo de jóvenes._

— _Giotto, G, Ugetsu. ¿Cómo han estado?— preguntó serio, pero entusiasta a sus amigos, el de cabello amarillo pálido, no dijo nada. Se quería alejar, pero el otro no le dejaba, así que se resignó a estar ahí._

— _Knuckle, hemos estado bien; pero algo aburridos. En los cielos todo es igual siempre—. Comentó Giotto. En ese instante se escucharon varios murmullos de los dioses cerca de ellos._

"_¿Escuchaste? Si, han acabado con varias aldeas; muchos humanos han muerto a manos de los ancestros; el Emperador no ha dicho nada"._

"_No. Yo me enteré que él mismo dio la orden; pues aquellos humanos ya no creían en nosotros"_

"_Al parecer quieren acabar con el ser humano; no quieren seguir velando por seres ingratos y despreciables. Tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de acabar con algunos…"._

_Semejantes murmuras se escuchaban con claridad; a nadie le importaban la humanidad, únicamente su status como deidades._

— _Los dioses caemos cada vez más bajo. ¿No lo crees Giotto?. Aún me arrepiento de haber llevado a cabo la misión de hace siglos, y asesinar a un clan rebelde—. Comentó con pesar el de hebras oscuras, y ojos oro._

— _Knuckle…— el aire nostálgico que embargaba desapareció con la llegada de un niño._

— _¿Están todos juntos?— se escuchó una infantil voz decir; el grupo de seis volteó a ver al dueño; encontrándose con un niño de aparentes 10 años, cabellos y ojos verdes._

— _Lampo—. Saludo el de hebras blondas._

— _Giotto; ¿sabes de qué va la reunión? Tengo que hacer cosas más importantes, soy un dios después de todo._

— _No lo sé; ¿por qué no esperas con nosotros?— sugirió, el menor de ellos percibió a un desconocido en el grupo. Este al notarlo, se iba a retirar, pero el pelirrubio le presento._

— _Es Deamon Spade. Un amigo—. Aquellas palabras le detuvieron; en ese momento pensó que podía llegar a intentar ser eso; un amigo._

_Las horas pasaron. El emperador de los cielos se presentó ante los diversos dioses jóvenes; varias ovaciones se escucharon, aquel grupo de siete observaba al ser de largos cabellos blancos, de barba afilada y canosa sentarse sobre un dorado trono con presunción._

_Todos callaron, esperando despejar sus dudas, y saber el porqué de su asistencia._

— _Los he citado aquí, por una razón— habló, después miro a la multitud frente a él—. Los humanos se revelan cada día contra nosotros; algunos han creado dioses imaginarios para venerarles; eso no se puede tolerar. Somos los creadores; y aunque existen varias deidades de diversas culturas; no podemos permitir más blasfemia de los humanos. Así que ordeno la ejecución de la raza humana._

_Nuevamente se oyeron murmullos haciendo eco en el salón; el Emperador volvió a hablar._

— _Mañana será el día. Todos deberán de exterminar a esos humanos, como las plagas que son—. Se escucharon aplausos, y gritos. Finalmente serían libres, dejarían de cumplir los deseos de esas personas caprichosas en la tierra._

— _Así que a esto se remonta el cielo de los dioses. Es igual que la tierra; egoísta— criticó Knuckle al sentirse usado, ya bastante culpable se sentía por matar una vez, no quería hacerlo de nuevo._

— _¡Es una orden!— exclamó el rey, ante el tumulto; sin embargo una voz pasible y firme le contradijo._

— _No lo haremos. No asesinaremos a los humanos— afirmó seguro; los dioses que le rodeaban se alejaron de él; con excepción de seis que quedaron a su lado; ya sea por amistad, lealtad; curiosidad, por interés semejante, o por no querer hacer otra cosa._

— _¿Quién eres? Que osas desafiarme; a mí. El Emperador de los cielos—. Expresó con furia; el rey era poderoso, hasta un tonto lo sabía; así que todos se alejaron; sólo siete quedaron sin retroceder._

— _Me llamo Giotto. Mi ancestro es el hermano desterrado del Emperador—. Se presentó, varios hablaron a su espalda._

— _El nieto de un traidor; como se esperaría— se mofó—. Serás sentenciado al mismo destino que tu abuelo; quedarás desterrado de los cielos._

_Un frio ahogó el lugar; el sentenciado se mantenía estable; comprensivo asintió; pero escuchó a su siempre amigo hablar._

— _Tch. Sabía que los viejos no hacían nada bien—. Masculló; para susurrar cerca de Giotto "Eres un imprudente"._

— _¿Qué dijiste?— gritó el Monarca._

— _Que son unos buenos para nada— dijo serio—. Los humanos fueron creados para venerar a los dioses, sí acabamos con ellos; no habrá uno solo que nos siga, no habrá nadie. Sí ustedes están tan ansiosos por largarse a otro lado y ser libres. ¿Por qué mejor no heredan su "Imperio celeste" a alguien más, y se lavan las manos? ¿No es más fácil que cometer genocidio?_

_Todos los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio; hasta que uno de los dioses ancestrales habló con profundidad._

— _G, nieto del ancestro de la guerra, ¿osas decir que los dioses somos mezquinos, y que debemos perdonar a la humanidad que nos olvida lentamente?_

— _¡Bah! Interprétenlo como quieran— calló; primero soltó la pedrada, para después evadir responder._

— _Es verdad. Los humanos no son completamente buenos, pero no merecen morir con crueldad; eso lo aseguro— respondió el moreno de ojos miel._

_Otro dios habló hondo._

— _Knuckle, ¿te revelas contra nosotros? Tú, él más leal; él que acabo con unos rebeldes bajo nuestra orden, ¿te revelas?._

— _No quiero matar— fue su única respuesta. _

— _No todos los humanos son malos; varios son los que aprenden las artes, la música; y veneran a los dioses; merecen otra oportunidad— argumentó el único del grupo con aquel fino sombrero que revelaba su status._

— _Asari Ugetsu. Nuestro mejor dios en artes. ¿Estás de su lado?— el aludido sonrió._

— _Son mis amigos— expresó afirmando la duda de la deidad._

— _Iada. Iada. Ore-sama no puede mancharse las manos; me niego a la orden._

— _¿Lampo? ¿También tú? ¿Hasta un cobarde nos desobedece? — preguntó otro dios del mismo aspecto que los otros; fuerte, pero con las canas encima._

— _Bien, sí así lo quieren serán castigados—. El gobernante supremo observó a dos de sus mejores guerreros; con firmeza ordenó._

— _Alaude, Deamon; eliminen a los rebeldes—. Ninguno de los mencionados se movió._

— _Me niego. Sus intereses no me importan— contestó el de cenizas hebras rubias._

— _Alaude…— profirió con rencor; mirando al único que quedaba, volvió a ordenar._

— _¡Deamon! Maldito bastardo, hibrido de rango inferior; te ordeno acabes con ellos— impuso con fuerza el Emperador._

— _Mm…—. El mencionado contempló la orden—. No._

— _¡Espera!— articuló la serena voz que inició todo—. Me hago responsable de todo. No dañes a mis amigos—. Aquel tono tranquilo, sin duda; hasta con afecto, no mostraba respeto, no mostraba agresión; era sólo eso; calmo y sereno con un aire de razón._

— _Estúpidos mocosos ¿creen que por tener 18 siglos de vida saben todo?— reclamaron con furia los dioses._

— _No. Pero queremos proteger nuestros ideales— afirmó Giotto._

— _Bien, su castigo será otro. Así sabrán lo que es ser un verdadero dios, no simples mocosos consentidos—. El Emperador se levantó de su sitial, con la mano derecha en lo alto decretó:_

"_A partir de hoy; la generación de ancestros y dioses de los cielos nos alejaremos del ser humano; dejando el peso de la vida en los hombros de este insensato. _

_Te quedarás solo, pues nadie puede cuidar al hombre sin de verdad desearlo. Nosotros nos marcharemos; y tú: Giotto; _

_serás conocido a partir de hoy como Primo, por ser el primero en contradecirnos, y aferrarte a un sueño ingenuo._

_A partir de hoy; nuestros nombres serán borrados de la tierra, y regresaremos al origen. En cambió tú te quedarás, hasta encontrar alguien que te suceda o desaparezcas por la poca fe del hombre._

_Y nadie, que quiera el paraíso de los dioses, se quedará a tu lado. Los que quieran mi perdón; seguidme"._

_La conmoción se presentó, el Emperador esperaba que Giotto pidiera perdón, pero esa palabra no salió de sus labios; así que después espero por aquellos rebeldes a que suplicaran por el paraíso; recibiendo por respuesta la siguiente acción._

— _Pueden irse, no los obligaré a nada— mencionó pasible, el ahora Primo a sus amigos._

— _¡Tch! Sabía que era mala idea; siempre que metes las narices pasa algo, Primo—. Los ojos de G eran firmes, llenos de determinación y lealtad._

— _G…—le miró agradecido, feliz de tenerlo a su lado._

— _Me parece bien; ahora podré impartir música a todas horas. ¿Verdad Primo?— comentó otro sereno, pero feliz._

— _Bien. Sí no voy a terminar con la vida de nadie, y el nuevo gobernante es mi amigo, casi mi hermano; me quedaré. Primo— expresó Knuckle convencido._

— _No me interesa estar en un grupo, pero este es menor que el otro; así que me quedo— dijo con desinterés el rubio de ojos azules._

— _Vaya, vaya. Ore-sama no quiere aburrirse con unos envejecidos dioses; prefiero quedarme. Pero me darás un palacio para mí solo ¿verdad Primo?_

— _Mm… supongo que puedo lidiar un rato con ustedes, aunque sus ideas no me convencen del todo— enunció el peli azul._

_El Emperador enfurecido; conjuro un hechizo, todos y cada uno de los dioses empezaron a desaparecer lentamente hacia el origen; soltándoles insultos, miradas de odio y reproche a los que siete que se quedaban. El monarca espetó con frialdad antes de ser el último en desaparecer._

— _Insulsos, con el paso de los siglos se arrepentirán…— más que amenaza, parecía sentencia de una maldición. _

_Giotto miró a los seis restantes, y sonrió._

— _Gracias…_

_,,,...,,,_

— Es verdad. Ustedes se quedaron conmigo— emitió alegre al recordar.

— Tsk. Esa fue la primera de varias veces que te sentiste aburrido; así que no me salgas con eso. Ahora como buena deidad gobernante haz tus deberes.

Primo estaba por protestar ante el dios guardián cuando los interrumpió una voz algo seria para su usual conformidad; algo tramaba aquel sujeto.

— Primo…—. Los mayores viraron para ver al dios del trueno con una expresión inusual, determinado este continuó al sentir la atención sobre sí—. Ore-sama está aburrido.

El bermejo rodó los ojos; ¿acaso no tenían bastantes cosas que hacer como para no aburrirse? La verdad no, pues tenían pleno tiempo libre. En realidad ser dios, no era un trabajo ocupado como se creería.

El trueno prosiguió hablando.

— Así que déjame adoptar una hermana.

— ¿Eh?— inquirió el aludido— ¿una hermana?— repitió la pregunta incrédulo ante la petición.

— Claro. Ore-sama quiere tener a alguien que le cuide; y le consienta.

— Lampo…— susurró Giotto. Era verdad que ninguno de ellos tuvo alguien que les tratará fraternalmente; y sí tuvieron; con el pasó de los siglos habían olvidado. _Los ancestros _siempre tenían cosas importantes que hacer; no tratar con dioses menores, sus propios padres les ignoraron. Y él menor de ellos, cargó con un peso que no debía desde sus apenas mil años.

— No es como sí bajaras a la tierra y dijeras "¿quiere ser mi niñera?"; y la mujer aceptara de buenas a primeras— ilustró serio el pelirrojo, intentando evitar una desilusión en el menor. No obstante el blondo quería darle la oportunidad.

— Entiendo. Te doy mi permiso para bajar a la tierra y buscar una hermana, será la hermana de todos nosotros— aceptó el jefe de los dioses con placidez.

El menor sonrió levemente.

— Gracias Primo. Lo haré—. El peli verde estaba por partir, cuando la voz segura de G. le detuvo.

— No vayas, te llevarás una mala experiencia.

— No. Seguramente la encontraré. Tendré a una persona que cuide de un dios como yo— aseveró, dispuesto a irse.

— ¿Apuestas?— le picó, intentando que se rindiera, pues Lampo no gustaba de estar en cosas complicadas.

— Acepto— no dudo en responder.

— ¡Je! Entonces tráela a más tardar al anochecer, sí no lo haces; ríndete— demandó.

— De acuerdo. Ore-sama lo conseguirá—. Después de eso se fue, dejando a las tres deidades.

* * *

Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. En el próximo saldrá finalmente Haru (aunque advierto, tendrá varios cambios su personalidad al principio).

**…**

**Nota:** La ropa que usan a pesar de ser deidades japonesas; sus prendas son chinas; es decir, usan la ropa _hanfu_ en los cielos; pero siempre que estén en la tierra, cambian a ropas tradicionales japonesas, como; el haori; kimono, yukata, etc.

**…**

**El link (**nada más lo juntan**) describe mejor el hanfu que usan, revisenlo por favor:**

http: / www . finechineseclothing . com / BACKEND / Resource / ProductPic / 280_453 / 1050A . jpg

Los colores de la ropa:

El traje de Asari es del mismo color que el de la imagen; mientras que de los demás, el pantalón siempre es de color negro con su respectivo color de flama al final. El cinturón también es acorde a su flama.

La camisa tiene los bordes del mismo color que el cinturón (es decir, rojo oscuro, índigo, naranja, amarillo, verde, morado, azul; dependiendo del portador). Mientras que el color de la camisa en sus mangas y dorso es:

Primo: negro

G: blanco

Asari: azul (como la imagen)

Lampo: blanco

Knuckle: negro

Alaude: negro

Spade: Azul marino

Espero mi precaria descripción del traje que usan, sea entendible. La ropa de Haru hasta el capítulo 2 es yukata; para el capítulo 3; les colocaré el link de su hanfu.

* * *

Como ya tengo esos tres capítulos; la actualización del próximo será el viernes 14

Dejen _reviews_ onegai ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! :D Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el prólogo y les interese la historia n_n muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei

* * *

**Capítulo I – Adopción **

**

* * *

**

En una pequeña vivienda, con lo indispensable en cada lugar, con aquel corte sencillo mostrando el bajo estatus de la familia que vivía allí, se encontraban frente a la puerta cinco guardias de un Ministro.

El líder de ellos examinaba a una joven de cabellos recogidos color café, igual a sus ojos; sonrió lascivo.

— Ella puede pagar la deuda; entrégala a nuestro señor—. La joven miró a aquella mujer a la que le decía "madre"; esta la observó un poco, girándose al oficial dijo.

— Al menos servirá de algo haberla alimentado, pueden llevársela— sin remordimiento le dio la espalda; la muchacha le miró con suplica, pero no hubo piedad para ella; el oficial acordó.

— Al atardecer vendremos por ella; prepárala con la mejor yukata que tenga—. Los guardias se fueron. La muchacha preguntó a su madre.

— ¿Por qué Oka-san?—. La mujer le respondió.

— Te he dicho miles de veces que no te dirijas a mí de esa forma; bien sabes que no eres mi hija. Además me tienes que pagar por estos años en que te he vestido y alimentado; así que se obediente y arréglate para que en la noche seas del señor de estas tierras.

— Pero…

— No discutas; ¿acaso quieres que mi verdadera hija sea agraviada? Tú no vales, así que al menos sirve de algo. Chiquilla ingrata— farfulló la mujer con rabia, dándole la espalda nuevamente.

— Hai. Oka…— se detuvo, no debía llamarla así— perdón…— murmuró dolida.

[***]

— G ¿No crees que fuiste severo con Lampo?— inquirió Asari. Primo también esperaba la respuesta.

— No— respondió seco; tomando su arco y las flechas para irse a su rutina de entrenamiento.

— G, espera. Vamos a ver por medio del lago ilusorio de Spade cómo le va a Lampo— sugirió, el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua; pero al igual que Ugetsu siguió a su amigo.

[***]

— Muy bien. Ahora que he llegado a la tierra, buscaré a la que será mi hermana—. El dios del relámpago de un salto bajo de un imponente dragón serpenteado, la escamosa piel era una mezcla de dorado y anaranjado; mientras los bigotes, y pelos tenían azul, rojo, índigo y morado dependiendo de la luminosidad que le diera.

— Ryu, debes de esconderte, así que hazte invisible; no queremos que las personas te vean—. El dragón serpiente asintió, volviéndose impalpable en aquella montaña en la que habían aterrizado. El peli-verde caminó hacía el pueblo para encontrar a la mujer.

[***]

Suspiró no una, sino varias veces; observó el mercado lleno de vida. El lugar donde conoció a la mujer que quiere como una madre; recuerda que ella la recogió de un callejón, pues había sido golpeada de pequeña por su tía, ya que no tenía padres. Luego de que la botarán, sólo esa mujer había sido capaz de recogerla, pero ahora la entregaba para saldar una deuda.

Se detuvo en un puesto de adornos para el cabello; mínimo le regalaría a su hermana y madre algo antes de despedirse de ellas; aunque fuese algo que costará centavos, pues no podía afrontar más con su precario sueldo al confeccionar ropa.

Observó varias horquillas, pero ninguna que le gustará estaba a su alcance; suspiró de nuevo resignada. Pronto tendría que regresar para despedirse de su familia, y quedarse como la concubina del Ministro.

Sus pensamientos estaban por las nubes cuando escuchó a una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos claros; con un lujoso kimono.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Jamás la mujer del ministro sería tu niñera!— recalcó dándole una cachetada; unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de aquellos ojos verdes, y el joven se tocó la mejilla sobándola con cuidado. Tal vez G tenía razón, esta era la quinta mujer del día que le gritaba a la cara con furia; sin contar a otras tres se le habían aventado a proporcionarle caricias incomodas, y no le gustó.

[***]

— ¡Tch! Le dije que no fuera— masculló el pelirrojo mirando la escena de Lampo siendo cacheteado por quinta vez. Giotto veía la imagen preocupado, Asari no decía nada, mantenía la calma; Spade rió ante la ingenuidad del dios que buscaba una hermana, y Knuckle que había llegado hace poco, se molestó un poco; pero no lo demostró; sólo miraba.

Los espectadores continuaban observando a su amigo a través de aquel lago mágico de Spade, y no se retirarían hasta que el peli-verde tuviera éxito o se rindiera. Todos presentes, con excepción de Alaude.

[***]

— ¡Hahi!— exclamó corriendo hacía el joven que había sido abofeteado; pues la mujer que se denominó amante del ministro y le rechazó llamaba a unos guardias para arrestar y castigar al muchacho.

— ¡Llévenlo al departamento de Justicia por atreverse a ofenderme!— demandó la mujer de hebras negras.

— ¡Esperen por favor!— gritó la castaña; parándose frente al desilusionado peli verde.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres?— gruñó la mujer; la joven se achicó de hombros, y se dio ánimos internamente. Los guardias la iban a apartar cuando…

— Lamento las molestias… discúlpennos por favor—. La muchacha se hincó de rodillas, ensuciando su yukata de poca calidad—. Etto… él es…—pensaba; aspiró aire con fuerza y lo sacó de golpe— es mi hermano; no es ningún pervertido; aunque lo parezca. Así que… lamento los inconvenientes; perdónenle así como a mí. Por favor, no le lleve al departamento de justicia— imploraba por aquel desconocido.

La mujer del kimono la miro con desprecio, virándose despectivamente.

— Déjenlos, son unos pobres diablos— sentenció, los guardias le obedecieron, y ambos chicos se quedaron en aquel lugar; la muchacha se levantó suspirando en alivió; se volteó hacia el joven y sonrió.

— Es mejor que no bromees, te puede ir mal. Adiós—. Después de despedirse se fue rumbó a su casa, el atardecer llegaba con rapidez para su mala fortuna. No obstante, no se percató de la insistente mirada de aquel al que había ayudado; hasta que este le habló.

— Oye, ¿quieres ser mi hermana?— preguntó esperando que aceptará, después de todo; ella misma lo había llamado así; hermano.

— ¿Hahi?— alcanzó a decir confundida.

El recuerdo de la frase de G, llegó a su mente: _No es como sí bajaras a la tierra y dijeras "¿quiere ser mi niñera?"; y la mujer aceptara de buenas a primeras._

— ¿Quieres ser mi niñera?— volvió a preguntar; la chica hizo un mohín enfadada.

— ¡Hahi! ¡De verdad es un hentai-san! — Haru lo lanzó, tomándolo de la camisa; impulsando el centro de gravedad del chico hasta hacerlo caer sobre la tierra; sacudiéndose las manos, le afirmó.

— Le dije que no jugara con esas cosas— reclamó de forma chistosa; dejando confundido al dios del trueno.

"_Vaya, vaya. Que mujer tan violenta, es peor que una bofetada, pero curiosamente no me siento ofendido ni rechazado; sino contento". _

Lampo se levantó, sacudiendo su empolvado traje.

— No es broma. Quiero una hermana; por eso vine a buscar a una— aseveró con seriedad, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La joven se sorprendió; esa mirada no mentía; así que respondió con la misma seriedad.

— No puedo. Aunque fuera verdad y dijera que acepto; no puedo— expresó con voz queda.

— ¿Por qué? Ore-sama es magnífico— declaró el dios, a la chica le salió una gota en la cabeza.

— ¿Ore-sama? ¿Acaso usted es un Señor?— preguntó confusa; el muchacho al entender que ella le preguntaba sí tenía un título nobiliario asintió.

La joven de ojos cacao quedo muda por segundos; bajo la mirada, la levantó y profesó.

— Yo…— no estaba segura de decirlo, pero tal vez sería lo correcto; ese chico quería una hermana, ella deseaba una verdadera familia; pero no podía dejar a la que tenía, menos con la deuda y con la preocupación de qué algo le pasase a su hermana o a su madre; aunque ellas no le quisieran, Haru estaba agradecida por que la cuidaron.

— Yo… no puedo ser su hermana, porque no soy libre de mis actos. El día de hoy me iré al castillo de un Ministro para saldar la deuda de mi familia; por eso no puedo aceptar. Discúlpeme— reverenció. Después caminó hacia su casa.

— Iada. Iada. ¿Cuánto es la deuda?— preguntó, ella se detuvo en seco; mirándolo impresionada.

— ¿eh?

— ¿Cuánto es la deuda? Yo la pagaré— afirmó, acercándose a la castaña.

[***]

— Ese idiota. ¿Qué no ve que le están timando?— exclamó la G con desesperó al notar la insistencia de Lampo por pagar la deuda de la chica.

— No lo creo; algo me dice que es sincera— comentó Giotto con seriedad.

Los demás no opinaron.

[***]

La morena negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole agradecida.

— No puedo permitir eso; es amable, pero no puedo aprovecharme de una persona como usted, ni de ninguna otra. Sí me disculpa, tengo que retirarme.

— ¡No! Yo Quiero que sea mi hermana; además el sol se está poniendo. ¿De cuánto es la deuda?— curioseó decidido, ella suspiró; después de todo no perdía nada ¿no?

— Cincuenta monedas de oro— respondió esperando el muchacho le dejase; en cambio, él buscó entre sus ropas, sacando una esmeralda con el símbolo de un relámpago en el centro de la joya; extendiendo su mano lo mostró.

— Toma, esto vale más; así que podrás pagar la deuda, y venir conmigo. Te espero en la entrada del monte a las afueras de la cuidad—. Dicho eso se fue, dejándola con la piedra preciosa en la mano, y la mirada exorbitada en confusión.

— ¡Hahi!— exclamó al notar el acuerdo.

[***]

— ¿Cómo se le ocurre no esperarla y darle su símbolo así nada más?— reclamó el rojizo con una leve curvatura de su entrecejo.

— G. Espera, veamos qué pasa.

— Primo, no estoy de acuerdo con esto— respondió ante la sugerencia. Este se volteó hacia el peli-azul.

— Spade ¿podrías dividir el lago en dos visiones?

— ¿Para?— preguntó el nombrado.

— Quiero ver qué hace ella con la joya; luego la recuperaremos. Y me preocupa Lampo, tal vez G tenga razón.

— Está bien, pero eres muy suave Primo—. Deamon dividió las imágenes; del lado izquierdo se veía a la muchacha correr hacia un lugar, pero en dirección opuesta a donde iba al principio. En la derecha, Lampo caminaba tranquilo hacia la entrada del cerro.

[***]

La morena tocaba insistente un portón grande, de un lugar amplió, lujosos pasillos, jardín cuidado. Sus facciones juveniles se encontraban preocupadas; tocaba una y otra vez la misma puerta. Un joven de ojos grises, cabellos guinda abrió despreocupado.

— ¿Haru?—las grises orbes se iluminaron al ver a la joven de veintitrés años cumplidos frente a su puerta, esos ojos chocolate, con ese peinado recogiendo cada uno de sus cabellos bien cuidados a pesar de su pobreza.

— Hai. Necesito un favor— pidió. El peli-guinda le miró cuestionante, ella entró a la habitación sin invitación; presurosa explicó.

— Rai-san, siempre me has pedido que te venda mi cabello para que puedas hacer no sé qué; con cabello natural ¿no es verdad?— este asintió con cautela, mirándola. ¿Le había pasado algo? Haru se veía entre angustiada y culpable.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —. Preguntó el peli guinda; ella negó lo más convincente.

— ¿Cuánto pagarías por mi cabello?— preguntó esperanzada; los ojos grises se ensancharon; finalmente su sueño de poseer esos cabellos se harían suyos.

— ¿Cuánto quieres?— devolvió la cuestión.

— 50 monedas de oro, ¿lo vale?— sondeó con temor, tal vez pedía demasiado. El chico sonrió.

— Vale más. Sabes que cuando una mujer casadera pierde su largo cabello, significa que su honor ha sido corrompido, y es mal vista. Una doncella no puede tener su cabello corto, así que lo vale— aseveró.

— Lo sé — afirmó con un dejo triste.

— Tu familia te repudiara, y en esta villa no podrás contraer matrimonio por muy casta que seas. ¿Lo aceptas?—. El hombre se quería cerciorar, pues si bien codiciaba esas hebras chocolate desde hace varios años, no quería que la chica sufriera.

— Sí; ahora córtalo por favor, pero págame el dinero— pidió con inquietud. El muchacho sacó una bolsita color gris, se la dio a la muchacha.

— Cuéntalo— sugirió. Ella estaba por negarse, pero el insistió. La joven sacó las monedas, y al terminar dijo.

— Son sesenta monedas— estaba por darle las diez sobrantes, pero él agregó.

— Es un extra de mi parte—. Rai quitó los adornos de esa caoba cabellera, desenredo los cabellos; y empezó a cortarlos hasta la altura del hombro; aquellas hebras que llegaban más allá de la cintura fueron cayendo lentamente.

— ¡Listo!— exclamó el varón, ella miró su cabello extendido sobre un recipiente largo; sonrió con nostalgia.

— Gracias—. Después se retiró de aquel lugar, rumbo a su casa.

— Cuídate—. Pronunció en despedida antes de verla partir.

[***]

Al llegar a la vivienda; llamó a su madre, pronunció el nombre de su hermana. La primera salió con una mirada de odio.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Querías entregar a mi preciosa niña en tu lugar?— reclamó. La hija de 19 años de la señora, salió.

— Haru, ¿estaba preocupada?— la morena se alegró al escuchar esa simple frase.

— ¿Qué haría si no estuvieras para largarte con el viejo Ministro? Sería fatal que yo fuera la mujer vendida ¿no crees? Por eso me alegra que regresarás— sonrió con falsedad, el corazón de la castaña se acongojo.

En ese momento las dos féminas se percataron de que la chica llevaba una pañoleta cubriendo su cabello, la madre arrancó la tela sin sutileza, horrorizándose al ver que la muchacha ya no conservaba sus largas hebras castañas.

— Eres…— se contuvo, pero la furia se notaba en sus ojos— eres una impúdica, una cualquiera, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿a quién voy a dar para salvar mis deudas, mi honor y mi hija?— dramatizaba la mujer. En ese momento llegaron los guardias del funcionario; observaron el corto cabello de la chica y reclamaron.

— Ese no fue el trato; ahora tendrás que pagar o darme a tu verdadera hija—. La mujer pidió piedad, prometió pagar. En ese momento la morena intervino.

— Tengo el dinero. Aquí están las 50 monedas de oro— aseveró, mostrándolas. El oficial contó cada moneda, para asentir; pero molesto comentó.

— Faltan 3 de intereses; y con eso cerramos el trato—. Los oficiales se miraron cómplices. La morena sacó una bolsa de sus prendas, y entregó las monedas.

Los oficiales se retiraron bufando de aquella casa; dejando a las tres mujeres.

— Al menos serviste de algo; pero ahora que eres una cualquiera, no puedes vivir bajo el mismo techo que nosotras. Mañana te venderé a una casa de citas; al menos obtendré algo; esta noche dormirás afuera—.

— Okaa, ie… Arium-san. No me venda por favor; ¿me permite pagar mi libertad?

La mujer llamada madre, la miró despectiva y con burla.

— Bien mocosa, dame dinero y te dejaré largarte.

La morena no respondió, únicamente sacó su morralito con las siete monedas restantes para entregarlas a la señora. Observó a esa mujer tomar el dinero y retirarse bajo el cobijo de un techo; dándole la espalda a la chica que iba a vender. Haru sonrió con tristeza al ver a la persona que una vez llamó madre alejarse.

— Al menos pagué por estos años—susurró tocándose sus cabellos; eran cortos, dolía algo dentro de ella.

[***]

Lampo esperaba, la luna estaba en el cielo; las estrellas iluminaban la noche. Pero ella no llegaba, ¿le había engañado? La hora de regresar se acercaba, se sentía triste. Ahora cuando llegara junto a los chicos, tendría que aceptar su derrota. Espero otros minutos, pero nada.

El dios del trueno llamó al dragón, este bajo la montaña, y se colocó a lado suyo recobrando sus característicos colores.

[***]

— ¡Tch! Baka—soltó el pelirrojo al mirar el lago ilusorio que mostraba el mundo de los humanos.

Sus compañeros pensaban diferentes cosas de las imágenes que veían; pero ambos concordaron en algo. Esa chica era especial e ingenua. Perfecta para ser la hermana de Lampo.

[***]

La peli café reaccionó saliendo de su tristeza al escuchar el sonido de algo caer al piso; miro una hermosa gema verde con un relámpago, y pronunció.

— Tengo que ir a la montaña para devolverle la gema; al parecer es especial, no puedo aceptarla—. La chica corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban, estropeando su yukata que se podía decir, estaba en un estado deplorable.

Al llegar, buscó con una mirada desesperada al chico de la tarde; no lo encontró. Le costaba respirar por la carrera, volvió a buscar, pero nada. Cayó de rodillas con pesar.

— No pude devolverla —murmuró.

— ¿No pagaste?— preguntó una voz detrás de ella. La fémina se volvió de golpe asombrada; murmurando.

— Gracias, que bueno que aún está aquí—. El dios no entendió, pero asintió de igual forma, acercándose con el dragón cerca de él.

La castaña miró aquel majestuoso animal con temor, admiración, confusión; lo señalo mudamente.

— No tengas miedo. Es inofensivo; al menos para Ore-sama—. El dragón bajo un poco su cabeza en señal de saludo, ella agrando sus ojos, y sonrió.

— Es muy lindo-desu— definió, relajándose un poco.

— ¿Nos vamos?— sondeó el oji-verde, ella negó.

— Antes de que diga algo; permítame agradecer su bondad; pero no puedo aceptar esta costosa joya; además parece ser demasiado importante, es igual de única que usted.

Lo otro es que no puedo ir con usted ni ser su hermana; porque no tengo el derecho— la oji-café señalo su corto cabello— ¿ve? Sería indigno de mi parte querer tomar su ofrecimiento siendo una mujer deshonesta. Discúlpeme.

— Ore-sama no se fija en el cabello de las personas— aclaró después de recibir su gema de regreso.

— ¿Hahi? Pero…

— Quiero que seas mi hermana, me cuides, estés conmigo, veles por mí ¿puedes hacerlo?

La doncella esbozo un gesto de felicidad.

— Lo prometo, mi señor— reverenció.

Lampo subió al reptil contento, pero manteniéndose como el dios que era; ordenó flojamente al tenderle la mano.

— Sube…—. Una vez arriba, el peli verde preguntó— por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven soltó una ligera carcajada, manteniendo su feminidad, se sentía libre y en paz.

— Haru- desu—. Lentamente empezó a dormirse, siendo arrullada por la suave brisa, sin notar que no iban a un reino o castillo; sino a los cielos, junto a unos peculiares dioses.

[***]

— Una mujer interesante— comentó el peli azul.

— Lo es. Además me pareció justa; puede ser el destino— mencionó Knuckle.

— ¿Le gustará la música? Al parecer es alegre— divago Asari.

— ¡Bah! Es una simple humana.

— Aun así, no traiciono a Lampo ni le juzgo con maldad— manifestó Giotto, mirando a la chica por el lago. La imagen había regresado a ser una, en el momento en que el dios y la humana se encontraron a las faldas de aquel monte—. Esperemos a que Lampo nos de la noticia, vayamos a nuestros cuartos.

Los demás asintieron, retirándose a sus respectivos aposentos. Spade fue el último en irse de aquel lago, observando aquella serena faz, murmuró.

— Haru. Puedo utilizarla— sonrió, y se fue

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado este capítulo; como se dierón cuenta. Haru no cambia mucho, pero sí un poco.

**_Gracias por sus reviews a:_**

**Vicki27:** ¡Hola! Gracias Vicki-chan. Me alegra que te gustase el prólogo. Y que bueno que te sorpendí de una buena forma, con un fic que te gustó :D Saludos, cuidate.

**Mary-chan:** ¡Hola! Gracias, que bueno que te gustó la idea de que Haru sea su hermana XD y pues esa es la justificación para empezar a tratarlos n_n Intentaré actualizar; aunque no te prometo nada; perdón u_u (por cierto, te envíe un mensaje a tu correo, perdón por molestarte, pero aunque no tenía ganas de escribir lemmon estos días, me puse a redactar la continuación del fic que te había regalado via e-mail; aunque eso fue... no recuerdo bien; creo que la semana pasada; disculpa sí no te gustó). Cuidate, un abrazo.

**StormDragon93:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el review, espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.

**noa12:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia. A mi también me encanta la familia de primo :D Son tan kya! ¿cómo decirlo? geniales *o*

**Valeria:** ¡Hola! Un abrazo, eres bien linda. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y pues, la relación de G-Haru es algo semejante, pero saldrá en el capítulo siguiente :D

Por cierto, Lampo sí obtiene su castillo; es que no estoy segura de sí lo aclaró o no, pero mejor te digo antes de confundirme yo sola XD. Cuidate.

**...**

_N/A:_ A decir verdad, no iba a publicar el capítulo (tengo ciertas _complcaciones_ en mi vida que empezarón esta semana, y me tienen con el ánimo por los suelos) pero me dije: "Tsuki lo prometiste, y ya lo tienes escrito; además tal vez te levante el ánimo" y como lo prometí lo actualice; espero de verdad les haya gustado. Un saludo y abrazo a las personas que leen este fic, y me apoyan con sus lindos reviews a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! :D

Primero, una disculpa. Quería tener el capítulo 4 (o tres, porque el prólogo es como el "0" aunque es el uno). Y cuento con poco tiempo para escribir U_U

Sin más; espero lo disfruten y les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei.

**

* * *

****Capítulo II – Conociendo a la familia.**

* * *

Todo era blanco, alcanzaba a escuchar unos cantos suaves de aves; el fluir del agua, el viento. Todo se sentía irreal. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, luminosidad que la obligo a cerrar sus ojos fue lo que la recibió.

Nuevamente mostró sus iris chocolate; observó todo a su alrededor; se encontraba en una suave cama, sabanas y cobertores blancos con verde.

"_¿Hahi? ¿Estaré muerta? ¿Será un sueño?"_

Se observó las manos; primero el dorso, luego las palmas. En ese instante fue cuando notó portar amplias mangas plisadas color blanco debajo de otras telas anchas del mismo color que cuando las bajaba, sus manos eran tapadas por la tela. Las mangas tenían bordes espaciosos en negro, y flores verdes en realce. Con una blusa blanca de bordes negros con verde; el lado derecho superpuesto al izquierdo. Con una tira larga blanca con verde en terminación triangular negra al frente; falda amplia blanca con una faja negra con verde. Y una tira larga transparente que colgaban de sus brazos a la altura del piso.

La joven se levantó de la cama; dio varios pasos indeterminados; recordando los acontecimientos de la noche pasada. Una voz juvenil le saco de sus pensamientos.

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Cómo te sientes después de despertar?—. Esa tonalidad le era familiar, levantó la vista para mirar esos ojos verdes, cabellos alborotados del mismo color. Curiosamente, el chico ya no usaba un sencillo traje, sino un hanfu lujoso color verde claro con tonos blanquecinos, y negros.

— Lampo-sama…—saludó con respeto, pues ese chico era su nueva familia.

— Ore-sama tiene varias cosas que explicar sobre que seas mi hermana—. Los ojos cacao le contemplaron curiosos; luego se percató de algo, y preguntó.

— Esto…, la ropa… ¿quién…?— intentaba formular apenada sobre quién le había cambiado; pues por lo que recordaba, antes de caer dormida tenía su vieja yukata.

— Con magia; para un dios como yo, es fácil.

— ¿Kami…sama?— eso era lo más raro que había escuchado; la deidad acumuló un poco de energía, soltando pequeñas chispas de una esfera verde en su mano. La morena quedó pasmada.

— ¿De verdad?— cuestionó crédula.

— No soy el único; hay otros seis. Ellos serán tus hermanos también— explicó—. Por ahora, me gustaría que me contaras un cuento. He oído que entre los humanos es común, además me puedes dar un masaje; estoy tenso.

La peli café aceptó, le pidió al dios que se recostará en la cama; este así lo hizo; acomodándose con la vista al techo, su cabeza sobre la almohada; y la castaña a su lado sentada en la orilla.

— Mm… Haru no sabe mucho de cuentos; pero lo intentaré.

"_Hace mucho tiempo; existía un príncipe caprichoso, que se enamoró de él mismo. Cuando le pidieron que se casará con una princesa por motivos de apaciguar la guerra este rechazó el matrimonio rotundamente, y…"_

— Por supuesto que un príncipe no haría lo que le dijeran los demás— pronunció relajado al sentir las féminas manos masajeando sus sienes con cuidado.

"_El príncipe sintió su mundo caer ante sus deseos ignorados; cada día era triste para él; además la princesa no era bella a sus ojos. Aunque para los de los demás, era la más hermosa. El día de la boda llegó…"_

La chica escuchó una suave respiración, el dios se viró para acomodarse mejor; se había quedado dormido; ella sonrió, le cobijo maternalmente; salió de la habitación para no irrumpir su sueño; no quería molestarle.

— Lindos sueños, mi señor— susurró con calidez.

[***]

Se asomó por una ventana de la habitación; divisando un jardín frente a ella. Abrió la puerta de madera y papel arroz, encontrándose con tres escalones de madera; los cuales bajo. Ahí observó la hermosura de aquel paisaje rodeado de árboles de cerezo blanco, el verde pasto, flores de todos colores; sonrió maravillada.

Caminó varios metros, hacia donde empezaba un puente de color rojo con verde pálido que cruzaba un lago. Se viró hacia el cuarto que había dejado; observando que era una casa de un solo piso estilo pagoda, la cual estaba rodeada de un pasillo de madera alrededor de la misma y un barandal rojizo hasta donde empezaban los escalones; hogar ubicado en el centro de ese pequeño edén.

Primero giró en torno a la pequeña casa, encontrándose con otro puente al lado contrario, pero este se hallaba incompleto. Estaba destruido; así que no se podía cruzar al otro extremo. Se dirigió nuevamente hacía el puente frente a su entrada, y lo cruzó, observando de vez en vez a varios peces koi* saltar como sí de una danza se tratase.

Al alcanzar el otro extremo; sus zapatillas blancas tocaron nuevamente el pasto, dejando el concreto o lo que se le asemejaba atrás. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, curiosa de explorar; aunque con miedo al adentrarse al bosque, ¿y sí le salía un animal salvaje?

Iba tan ensimismada que no se fijó por donde andaba, hasta que sintió un aire pasar frente a sus cabellos, y la reprimenda de un hombre.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritaron —. Eres torpe mujer; fíjate por donde andas— recriminó un varón, dejando su arco; caminando hacia ella. La examinó buscando que no tuviera herida alguna; provocando nerviosismo en la joven; tal vez le iba a gritar o peor aún; la mandaría asesinar por su osadía para con un señor; o al menos eso era lo que se hacía en la tierra.

El bermejo relajándose al verla sin ningún corte; exhaló con fuerza. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente a la castaña.

—¡Tch! No puedo creer que Lampo trajera a alguien tan inútil; además de maleducada —. La castaña frunció las cejas e hizo un mohín chistoso con sus mejillas rojas del coraje.

—¡Haru no es inútil! —gritó, pero luego modulo su voz hasta escucharse en un susurró —. Tal vez un poco imprudente y de malos modales al andar curioseando, pero… —no pudo terminar ya que una carcajada la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Eres ingenua mujer —mencionó, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa, se acercaba a su rostro; sonrojando a la muchacha; y alejándose de la misma imprevista manera se presentó.

—Mi nombre es G. Dios de la guerra, todo lo relacionado a esta; además de que mi elemento es la tormenta. Supongo que Lampo ya se presentó debidamente ante una humana como tú.

El dios de la tormenta; caminó unos pasos; sacó la flecha que había lanzado con anterioridad, y la colocó entre las demás; se alejó de la morena y recogió su arco. Dándole la espalda dijo.

—No deberías de merodear así; hay otros con temperamento peor que el mío. Además Primo es el que debe de presentarte ante los demás. Se buena chica y ve a la casita que te regaló el mocoso.

El enrojecimiento de sus mejillas desapareció ante el comentario.

—Haru no merodea, solamente conoce el lugar. Y Lampo-sama no es ningún mocoso. G-sama.

El bermejo levantó la mano despreocupado; por ahora no quería confrontar a esa mujer. Esperaría a conocerla con el tiempo. Por el momento se conformaría con ese breve encuentro; pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Que raro sujeto, bueno. Haru seguirá investigando; además no sé, pero cuando me dijo que no anduviera por acá, me dieron ganas de llevarle la contra. En fin.

[***]

Dejó aquel lugar atrás; adentrándose más hacía el bosque. Conforme avanzaba, alcanzó a escuchar un canto hermoso, pero que asemejaba un lamento, una triste melodía. Se acercó presurosa, sus ojos se ensancharon al llegar.

A unos pasos de ella; se encontraba un ave del paraíso; de diversos colores como el arcoíris, desde los plateados hasta los oscuros; y aquella hermosa tonada, no era más que él canto de la misma.

En el momento en que aquel pájaro sintió una extraña presencia, detuvo su canto; que sin saberlo era un llamado hacía alguno de los dioses para que le ayudasen.

A varios metros de ahí; un hombre de ojos azules afilados, hebras cenizas se acercaba. La deidad se detuvo cuando percibió la presencia femenina de aquella desconocida en los cielos.

"_Una mujer. Imposible. Los humanos no pueden entrar aquí"_

Pensó, pero sus sentidos no le traicionaban; aquella doncella seguía allí. Encorvó ligeramente las cejas, sin apartar la mirada de dónde había escuchado el canto del ave. Esperaría a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, y sí aquella mujer osaba dañar al animal, la haría pagar por ensañarse con un ser pequeño; siempre era lo mismo con los humanos.

Haru veía de un lado a otro. No había flechas, así que no había sido el dios que acababa de conocer; eso de alguna forma le alivió. Con cautela se acercó hacía el herido animal; las amplias alas de este provocando viento, sacudieron sus ropas y alborotaron sus cabellos.

—No temas, Haru no es mala persona-desu. Sólo quiero ayudarte —. Intentó acercarse pero no podía; a pesar de estar herido el volátil, era fuerte.

A cierta distancia, la deidad de las nubes pensó.

"_Es inútil. Ningún ave del paraíso se atrevería a obedecer o ser amigo de un humano"_

Contrariamente a lo que pensaba Alaude; la morena se acercó lentamente; extendiendo su mano hacía el ave, para darle alcance. En ese instante, el pico del pájaro rasgo la piel de la chica, sacando más sangre de la necesaria.

—¡Auch! —quejó se un poco ante el ardor, pero sonrió con amabilidad, intentando de nuevo acercarse al animal. Este dejó de agitar sus alas, y quietamente espero el contacto de sus plumas con la piel de aquella chica.

La morena acarició con cuidado el plumaje, era suave; esbozó una sonrisa ante el gesto del pequeño. Con la misma prudencia se acomodó de rodillas, para estar a la altura de la criatura.

A escasos metros, acortando la distancia; se acercaba Alaudi, sin ser consciente de su propio acto. Esa mujer era diferente a los humanos que había conocido, y debía saber qué hacía ahí; en el cielo. Además podría ser que, tal vez; no era humana sino una diosa como ellos, y sí no era débil, podría ser una buena pareja con la que compartir ciertos momentos dentro de aquella aburrida eternidad.

Sin embargo se detuvo cuando sintió varias gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro. A buena hora se le ocurría a Asari Ugetsu practicar sus habilidades con la lluvia. Escondió su presencia, mientras se ocultaba en las ramas de un árbol frondoso cerca, todavía observando a la mujer.

Le sorprendió ver como aquella chica rasgaba sus ropas. Una vez Haru obtuvo en mano un trozo de aquella fina tela; la envolvió en la pata lastimada del ave del paraíso; y al sentir el agua caer sobre ellos; tomó al indefenso animal en sus brazos y le abrazo, intentando resguardarlo de la lluvia.

Haru escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos acercarse; se aferró más hacía el pequeño volátil. De la nada la lluvia desapareció y un sol resplandeciente alumbró el lugar.

—Oh. Lamento los inconvenientes que mi labor ha causado. Practicaba la intensidad correcta para hacer llover en la tierra, pero veo que escogí un mal momento. Discúlpeme.

La joven le miró confusa, pero asintió. Con el ave entre sus brazos respondió.

—No, no se preocupe. No fue grave; lo que me inquieta es este pequeño, está herido y temo empeore con el agua de hace un momento.

El pelinegro sonrió; efectivamente esa mujer era especial. Mismo pensamiento que compartió en silencio Alaude; alejándose de aquel lugar. Luego le preguntaría a Primo quién era ella.

Ajenos a la presencia; el ente restante habló.

—Ya veo, permítame presentarme. Soy Asari Uguetsu. Dios de las artes, la música; y mi elemento es la lluvia, es un placer.

La morena se sonrojo ante tan esplendida sonrisa y elegancia.

—H-Haru, el placer es mío —reverenció con nerviosismo. El moreno rió un poco ante la acción.

—Eres linda —después de ese comentario que le costó un sonrojo más profundo a Haru, empezó a caminar a las afueras del bosque, seguido de la chica con el ave en brazos.

No hubo un silenció incomodo; contrario a eso, la deidad que acababa de conocer era muy alegre y platicador; aunque respetuoso.

—Ya veo… Así que bienes de una humilde familia. Aun así, ¿te gustaría aprender a tocar el _koto_? La música es muy relajante y divertida; es mi pasión —girándose hacía la joven, le sonrió con dulzura; Haru correspondió el gesto.

—Será un honor aprender de la misma deidad de las artes; gracias —. A los pocos minutos, llegaron a una mansión oriental color ocre con molduras doradas. Recorrieron un pasillo ondulado hacía el patio trasero. Encontrándose con un joven de cabello negro, ojos miel; este lanzaba puños al aire con sus manos vendadas; en movimientos dinámicos.

Al notar la presencia de Asari, detuvo su entrenamiento; inspeccionando a la mujer que estaba con el pájaro en manos y su vestido roto. Ugetsu intervino.

—Knuckle. Ella es Haru; salió a dar un paseo, se encontró con el ave del paraíso, al ver que estaba herida, intentó ayudarle; pero la empape con mi práctica de lluvia. ¿Podrías sanar al pequeño? —solicitó.

El mencionado aseveró. Caminó hacía la chica, tomando al animal y con una luz dorada el ave sanó de inmediato; dejando asombrada a la muchacha.

—¡Hahi! Eso fue increíble; es un gran dios desu —. Luego se puso roja de la pena; le había hablado de forma infantil y como tonta, pensó. El aludido rió satisfecho y sintiéndose halagado respondió.

—No es nada; al parecer eres una persona digna de vivir aquí. A partir de hoy, seamos buenos hermanos. Soy Nuckle. Dios de la cosecha, la vida; mi elemento es el sol —presentó se con la mano extendida.

—Haru; intentaré ser una buena hermana. Aunque… —titubeó un poco; el moreno le instó a continuar — pensé que venía a ser algún tipo de niñera para Lambo-sama; además de una empleada; sinceramente no creí eso de ser una hermana, de ser adoptada por ustedes.

—Entiendo… —dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo con tono sombrío; una vez alarmaron a la chica, empezaron a carcajearse, dejando a la pobre confundida.

—Entonces los que se deben de esforzar, seremos nosotros —inició Knuckle.

—Es verdad, esforzarnos para ser confiables ante sus ojos, y que nos pueda considerar sus hermanos. Haru-dono —concluyó Ugetsu.

La morena empezó a soltar gotas de agua de sus ojos, alarmando a los dioses; preocupándolos. Estos le preguntaron sí estaba bien, y limpiándose su rostro con la húmeda tela, sonrió con esplendor.

—Me encuentro mejor que nunca; gracias. Haru es feliz desu —los tres sonrieron alegres.

Platicaron bastante rato; de varias cosas y de pocas al mismo tiempo. Se sentía cálido; como el hogar.

—Bueno, aquí como en la tierra; amanece y anochece. Tenemos que seguir un curso semejante —explicó una de tantas similitudes Knuckle. Asari observaba a la castaña con detenimiento, una idea pasó por su mente.

—Haru-dono —cuando obtuvo la atención de la morena, reanudó — sus ropas están estropeadas; sí no le molesta, puedo hacerle un nuevo traje. Aunque en vez de tener los colores verdes en realce y el símbolo del trueno. Serán con matices azules, y un pequeño escudo de gotas. ¿Le parece bien? —ofreció se.

La señalada, le miró incrédula.

—No se preocupe, puedo arreglar estas ropas; no quiero incomodar no provocar gastos innecesarios; además este vestido tiene arreglo — afirmó segura; las deidades estaban satisfechos con la respuesta. El dios de las artes reposó su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer y dijo.

—Es un regalo; no de un dios, sino de una persona igual, acéptelo con nobleza, como la de su corazón —en un destello, las ropas habían cambiado de tono, pero permanecían del mismo estilo; con el blanco dominando el atuendo, pero con una horquilla azul de dos golondrinas.

Haru aceptó con gratitud su nueva prenda, maravillada por el poder de los dioses; y abalanzándose en un impulso; abrazó al portador de la lluvia; sacándole un visible sonrojo a la deidad; quien correspondió el gesto gustoso.

Estaba por oscurecer; así que la humana se despidió, tenía que regresar con su señor. Dejó al ave en la casa del dios del sol, y anduvo por el mismo sendero; aunque en algún momento perdió el rumbo. Escuchó el sonido de un río, se acercó a la orilla y le recorrió con tranquilidad; a la lejanía, observó una sombra de alguien sentado cerca al borde, lanzando piedras. Se acercó paulatinamente, el ser que contemplo, era el de un hombre apuesto; hebras azules, y ojos del mismo color, y ese toque bajo la luz nocturna le hacía especial; era una belleza escalofriante, sintió miedo; pero fascinación. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

El medio dios, sonrió con vanidad.

—Así que eres la mujer que trajo el dios del trueno —comentó sin verla, lanzando otra piedra al río. Se levantó se su posición, caminando hacia ella; se dirigió a su oído y susurró —Eres demasiado atractiva como para ser mi hermana, podríamos ser algo más —aquella voz gruesa no le provocó pasión o atracción; ante aquella insinuación, sus sentidos se alertaron; haciéndola estremecer de temor, sintió miedo; pero evitó mostrarlo.

Encaró al desconocido con firmeza, aunque sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban. Ese ser no era parecido a ninguno de los dioses que había conocido, era todo lo contrario; un demonio.

—Haru no quiere ser algo más que una hermana. Lamento decepcionarlo. _Kami-sama_ —recalcó lo último; continuando su camino con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

"_No le mires. No sientas miedo. Es un dios, vive en el cielo. No es malo" _repetía, cerrando sus ojos; obligando a sus piernas moverse, casi mecánicamente; pero sentía que de un momento a otro quedaría paralizada en su lugar ante el aura imponente de aquel ente.

—Interesante. Eres una humana interesante; sí fueras otra, sucumbirías a la primera. Me temes, pero aparentas ser fuerte y desafiarme —. El cuerpo de Haru se petrifico. El hablante sonrió ante su logró. Haru apretó sus puños con nervio bajo sus prendas ante la presión en el ambiente; su corazón sentía asfixiarse; sentía cada pasó de aquel ser que se acercaba a ella.

"_Tengo miedo… Alguién… quién sea. Lambo-sama, G-sama, Asari-dono, Knuckle-san…, por favor". _

Apretó sus parpados con fuerza; se sentía como una presa mansa bajo los ojos de un depredador. Sí continuaba así, se desmayaría.

De la nada, sintió una mano jalarle, y unos brazos rodearle; eran cálidos, confortantes. La tensión desaparecía de su ser. Abrió sus ojos en asombro; observando a un hombre de aparentes 25 años, hebras cenizas, ojos azules claros como el cielo despejado, y semblante sereno. Su corazón palpitó.

La mirada de aquel extraño no era para ella, sino para algo detrás de ella. Parecía medir y desafiar al otro presente. En ese momento su mente se reactivó, recordando al de hebras azulinas y en reflejo apretó la tela ubicada a la altura del pecho del hanfu de su salvador.

—Spade. Debes de esperar a que Primo la presente ante nosotros. No sé quién sea, pero no juegues con una simple mortal —le observó cauteloso, buscando un movimiento en falso del aludido; este se limitó a sonreír y levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

—No es para tanto. Sólo bromeaba; no creí que te preocuparas por una desconocida, y menos por una humana. No va contigo. Alaude —se mofó, retirándose del lugar; añadiendo antes de desaparecer.

—Pero lo que dice era cierto. Me interesas no como hermana. Haru…

La morena estaba por desmayarse, pero no quería ser un estorbo para su rescatador, así que deshizo aquel abrazo con lentitud; admirando esos cautivadores ojos azul puro. Sin expresión la deidad bajó la mirada, hasta colocarla en los ojos cafés de la mujer. Sintiendo algo en su pecho, una sensación desconocida.

Se alejó de golpe, sin presentarse si quiera. Al ver la silueta alejarse, Haru gritó un; _gracias._ No supo cómo fue recibido ese agradecimiento, no alcanzó a ver la comisura de los labios de Alaudi encorvarse hacia arriba, pero se sintió satisfecha, aunque con ganas de saber más de aquel desconocido.

* * *

La vestimenta de Haru es: http: / www . cheongsam-wedding-dresses . com / images / chf004 . jpg

Aclaraciones:

_1) Koto;_ es un instrumento de música con diferente número de cuerdas. El tradicional es de trece. Para pulsar el koto se utilizan tres uñas -**tsume** つめ- hechas de bambú o marfil colocadas sobre los dedos pulgar, índice y medio de la mano derecha. La forma de dichas uñas varía de acuerdo a la escuela de interpretación: Yamada e Ikuta. La función más básica de la mano izquierda es la de presionar las cuerdas durante la ejecución con el fin de cambiar levemente la afinación y así hacer ornamentación sobre algunos sonidos. (fuente: _wikipedia)_

_2) -dono; _es lo mismo que (-sama); es decir, el sufijo formal y respetuso de dirigirse a una persona de avanzada edad o por que este tiene una estatus alto. En el caso de Ugetsu; Haru le dice:

Asari-dono, mientraas que a los demás les llama con la terminación -sama (escogí -dono en él, porque es un términó un poco arcaíco, y creo que ya casí no se usa).

¿Bien? No sé qué les parecio. Pero creo que con este capítulo, ya se dan una mejor idea de por dónde va la historia. Envíenme sus opiniones en un review :D; gracias.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Valeria: **¡Hola! Gracias *un abrazo* los buenos deseos y la energía la recibí; por el momento las cosan van estables n_n (con sus altas y bajas, pero sin perder los ánimos).

Jeje, es verdad; Lampo es un lindo hermano, muy apapachable XD (espero que esa palabra se use en tu país; de todas formas es; abrazable). Si, siempre los ilusionistas son malos T-T

Disculpa la tardanza en mi actualización; y gracias. Espero que este capítulo no haya desmerecido :D *saludos*

**Vicki27: **¡Hola!; Gracias. De verdad que eran malas las mujeres esas ¬¬ pero espero todo sea mejor a partir de ahora; y sobre Deamon..., pues aun será desconocido su torcido pensamiento (o el de

la autora, que es la culpable de que salga de sospechoso TOT). Un abrazo y muchas gracias; espero este capi te guste ^^ Ja ne!

**Misaki-chu**: ¡Hola! Disculpa no actualizar antes (tenía y tengo poco tiempo; pero espero te haya gustado este capítulo :D). El cabello corto también es lindo (eso se verá en el próximo capítulo, y más cuando es un cumplido de un dios XD -no diré quién). Saludos.

**Mary-chan: **Lo prometí; el día de hoy subí la continuación :D Yo también lamento lo de las bofetadas de Lampo XD pero sirvieron de algo. Encontrar a la chica indicada, jeje. Pues ya ves cómo se lleva con cada uno; aunque aún hay varios cabos sueltos XD Un saludo muy grande y gentil de mi parte; nos vemos Mary-chan (las sorpresas con Alaude aún esperan, jeje)

**Yuuniie Kuran: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias; disculpa actualizar tan tarde y espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado n_n

**Lady Haru-Sakuno: **¡Hola! Gracias, me haces tan feliz; que bueno que te vaya gustando (espero este capítulo no haya desmerecido); e intentaré actualizar esta y mis otras historias un poco más pronto XD Saludos, y gracias.

_Tengo una pregunta; según yo. El nombre del guardían de la nube se escribe "Alaude", pero he vistó en un capítulo que lo escribían "Alaudi". ¿Alguién me podría decir cuál es la forma correcta, por favor?._

_Gracias._

Y gracias por leer este capítulo y seguir el fic; son muy lindas ^^ Un abrazo.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! =)

Finalmente les traígo la actualización; espero la disfruten ;D Y como ya les quite mucho tiempo; pasemos a la lectura n_n (_Disclaimer: _KHR no me pertenece).

* * *

**Capítulo III – Presentación formal.**

* * *

Al llegar a su casa en aquel terreno que asemejaba un islote circular; sonrió al ver el durmiente y contento rostro de aquel que cambió su vida. Ese joven de hebras verdes y corazón amable; Lampo-sama.

A él lo consideraba un verdadero hermano; a penas y compartieron unos minutos, pero eso bastó para que aquel joven dios invadiera su corazón como la familia que anhelaba; y los demás parecían muy amables y bondadosos. Con excepción de aquel que se encontró en el río. Y al recordar ese hecho, su mente le mostró la faz de quien le había salvado; las mejillas de Haru se tiñeron de color.

Sacudió su cabeza, y se recostó a lado de su nuevo hermano; cobijándole con maternidad.

—Buenas noches… Lampo-sama — y aquel susurró dio pasó a un hermoso sueño.

[***]

Abrió con parsimonia sus ojos.

Esa no era su habitación. Miró a su lado; y con rostro sereno pero cabeceante; se encontraba sentada en el piso aquella chica —ahora hermana— que trajo de la tierra.

El sentía la suavidad de la cama; como miles de plumas suaves le abrazaran y proporcionaran descanso; se había quedado dormido. Así que por eso ella estaba sentada en el piso; vigilando su sueño.

Sacudió sus cabellos; y se levantó. Todo estaba bien; pero había algo extraño.

Acercó se a la chica; recogió sus hebras cafés detrás de su oreja; se veía linda durmiendo; sonrió. Y frunció las cejas; ese no era el vestido que él le había regalado.

Era blanco; sí. Era de un modelo semejante y de mangas amplias; sí. Pero las tonalidades que le hacían juego; no eran verdes, sino azules; con el símbolo de Asari.

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica; emitió una onda de luminosidad; y presto; el vestido original con matices y tonalidades verdes regresaba a su dueña; sonrió.

La levantó con cuidado de no despertarle; acomodándola sobre la suavidad de aquel lugar de descanso blanquecino. Se acomodó en el piso; para mirar como un niño pequeño desde la orilla de la cama a alguien; y así lo hizo. Pasaron unos minutos; la muchacha no despertaba.

Lampo comenzó a picar su mejilla con el dedo; como niño pequeño.

—Despierta —ordenó —he dicho que despiertes —reiteró cansino; la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes; y ella ya había descansado lo suficiente.

—¡Hahi! —. La joven miro a todos lados; estaba en la cama y Lampo-sama en el piso; se levantó veloz y empezó a disculparse; el dios movió la mano; restándole importancia al asunto.

—Primo tiene que presentarte a los demás; así que tenemos que ir con él .

"_¿Primo? He escuchado ese nombre de los demás; al parecer es el mayor, pues todos le respetan desu. ¿Dará miedo?"._

Lampo salió de aquel lugar; la morena lo siguió después de exclamar una afirmación enérgica.

[***]

Caminaba con elegancia de un lado a otro; miraba el hermoso paisaje a través de la ventana grande de madera; suspiró.

—No eres un niño. Ya vendrán —le dijo G algo desesperado; ya llevaba bastante tiempo así.

—Pero se están tardando —respondió comprensivo el aludido de ojos naranjas y cabellos dorados.

—Tsk. Esa despistada mujer y el caprichoso de Lampo. Seguramente andan de paseo turístico antes de venir a presentarse —farfulló. Primo se detuvo; acercándose a su amigo, mirándole inquiridoramente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de forma defensiva. Levantándose de su silla.

—¿La conociste ya? —. G sabía que esa pregunta no traería nada bueno; y que Primo disfrazo esa sentencia en un cuestionamiento.

—Ah… no es nada del otro mundo —contestó desviando la mirada. El contrario sonrió.

—Entiendo —fue todo lo que dijo. En ese momento entró un joven de hebras negras y flauta en mano.

—Buen día —saludo formal y amable. Este recorrió el lugar con la mirada —. Es un lindo escenario para conocerla; amplio con una ventana grande que da al patio de flores, y en vez de ser un lugar cerrado de cuatro paredes, tiene tres y el muro faltante es imprescindible; pues gracias a ello, se aprecia el riachuelo que fluye frente a este lugar.

Observo a sus dos compañeros; seguramente Primo fue el que buscó que el lugar fuese cómodo para la chica; siempre tan amable.

—¡Bah! Esa mujer no se merece tanto detalle —frunció las cejas el bermejo; y sentó a la orilla del corredor que tenía la parte del muro faltante.

—Sabes que lo merece; no es una mala persona. G

—Hmp.

—Buenos días al máximo —saludó serio, pero animado otro de ellos. Primo y Asari respondieron el saludo.

[***]

—No~ No~ —se tocó la frente —olvide dónde me dijo Primo. ¿a la izquierda o derecha?

—¿Hahi?

Llevaban rato caminando; habían pasado por el lugar donde entrenaba el dios de la tormenta; y otros lugares del día anterior; pero después Lampo-sama había dicho que conocía un atajo; y al parecer, estaban perdidos.

[***]

—Mm. Nos has citado hoy, pero no veo que el motivo este aquí. Primo —comentó Spade al observar a los demás; excepto a la que debía de ser presentada.

—Es culpa de esa irresponsable mujer —rebatió el pelirrojo; luego observó a su amigo y le señalo casual —. Y culpa de Primo por ser tan flexible con Lampo.

—Nufufu~ no podría estar más de acuerdo.

—Eso no me alegra para nada —. Azul contra carmín; concurso de miradas desafiantes.

—¡G! ¡Deamon! —reprimió el blondo de ellos. Los aludidos al entender; dejaron sus diferencias para después. El primero se dejó caer sobre el piso de madera; se estaban tardando. Asari empezó a tocar la flauta. Knuckle se acomodó a lado de la tormenta y contemplo el paisaje. Spade recargó se en un muro interno.

—Ahora que lo pienso. Falta Alaude —. Dijo el sol en un intento de hablar, pero consiguió sólo que los demás se tensaran.

Nadie le había dicho que iban a haber un nuevo miembro en la familia, menos que era mujer; ni que fue por capricho de Lampo. Sólo le dijeron que le verían temprano en el lugar de descanso que nadie visitaba.

[***]

No quería llegar aún al lugar de encuentro. Primo les dijo que era para "discutir" algo. Después de verla, sabía cuál era el tema de discusión; ella.

Una débil mujer que había podido ir a los cielos; y que no se podía defender de Spade. Bueno, no es como si alguien tuviera esa fuerza; él podía, pero sus poderes estaban muy igualados; algo que le molestaba.

Pero… por qué había una mujer en los cielos. Sería humana o alguien de su misma clase.

Sacudió su cabeza; las diosas eran muy caprichosas y molestas. Aún recuerda cuando Primo dijo que estaba aburrido; Spade había sonreído, y lo que todos supieron después; fue que ya no estaban de guardianes en el cielo de Japón, sino en otro lugar llamado "Grecia"; y después de pelear contra algunas deidades; que por cierto, fueron oponentes dignos algunos, y otros unos debiluchos. Las hembras de aquella cultura habían sido muy molestas, tenían poca ropa y se les lanzaban; demasiado frustrante.

Al parecer aquella vez; el único que disfrutó la situación fue Spade; ese dios no debía de ser de la niebla y las ilusiones; sino de las perversiones. Ahora entiende por qué Baco se rindió a la primera.

—¿Hahi? —escuchó; sonido suficiente para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Se acercó para verificar su sospecha; era ella.

Y venía a lado de… ¿Lampo?

Alzó una ceja milimétricamente.

—Ore-sama está perdido —aceptó finalmente el muchacho.

—¡Hahi! No se preocupe mí señor. Haru inspeccionará todo el bosque sí es necesario para sacarnos de aquí —aseveró determinada —aunque todo es muy verde y parece igual desu~.

Se estaba mareando.

—Primo va a reprender a ore-sama cuando se enteré —. Se recargó sobre los femeninos hombros; la muchacha se tambaleó pero recobró el equilibrio.

—Cárgame, estoy cansado. Las hermanas cargan a los menores —. La chica hipó; se viró como pudo a verle.

—¿Cuántos años tiene, mi señor? —preguntó; el aludido empezó a mover los dedos y luego se rindió; dejándose caer de nuevo sobre ella; susurrándole.

—Perdí la cuenta; ahora carga a Lampo-sama —. La morena suspiró; pero sonrió. Esa deidad era infantil, como un verdadero hermano.

—Bien; sosténgase bien de mis hombros —instruyó. El chico asintió; se afianzó a los pequeños hombros de Haru; y ella tomó sus piernas. Era cómodo para Lampo, pero pensó que le hacían falta unos centímetros de altura a su hermana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —escucharon. Hari chilló y al ver a la persona; tiró al trueno; este cayó de sentón; se levantó y miró al otro cauto.

—N-nada desu —. Sentía una gran vergüenza; le había visto cargando a Lampo-sama, ahora pensaría que primero anda en la noche con uno y con otro en la mañana. ¡Espera!; pero son hermanos todos; y por consiguiente son familia y amos de Haru ¿no?

—Estoy cansado y Haru me estaba cargando mientras buscaba la salida al lugar de reunión. Ore-sama se perdió.

Alude no respondió; soltó una mirada afilada y empezó a caminar.

—Síganme.

[***]

—Y sí les paso algo —regresó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Están bien. Seguramente el cabeza de vaca se olvidó donde teníamos que reunirnos.

La melodía de la flauta se detuvo. Se escuchaba una aburrida voz y una femenina aguda; finalmente llegaban.

Las deidades se colocaron formados en dos líneas rumbo a la entrada, viendo al frente; como cuando recibes a una persona importante.

Lampo al ver esa formación; apresuró el paso y se acomodó en su lugar.

A la entrada estaba Primo; con gesto afable.

A su derecha se encontraba G; seguido por Knuckle y Alaude. A su izquierda se hallaba Asari; seguido de Lampo y Spade.

Haru les miró sorprendida; era un recibimiento demasiado honroso para su persona; pensó. Pero se sentía bien; nadie la había considerado en la tierra, y estar en este lugar, con esta cálida bienvenida; la hizo soltar unas lágrimas.

El rostro sonriente de Primo desapareció; tornándose preocupado. Se acercó a la chica con cautela.

—Si te hemos ofendido; me disculpo —la muchacha no gritaba, se limitaba a llorar en silenció; estaba conmovida; ella negó.

—N-No se disculpe por favor. Es Haru la que debe de pedir perdón desu —dijo después de limpiar sus lágrimas silenciosas. Los dioses le miraron confundidos.

—¿Por…?

—Son tan amables con Haru. Sé que no tengo el derecho de estar aquí; no soy una buena persona, y aun así me reciben como sí lo fuese. Y me dan un hogar y Lampo-sama es un lindo hermano; es tanto, que no lo merezco desu —terminó en un murmuró. Giotto le sonrió comprensivo; pero sabía que ella se equivocaba, lo merecía.

Llevó su mano al mentón de la chica; y alzó su rostro.

Ojos chocolates reflejando la pureza de su alma; mejillas enrojecidas de la pena y emoción; y labios húmedos; suaves, temblantes y carnosos.

_¿Eh?_

La soltó de inmediato; parpadeando varias veces. Observó su mano, luego a la chica; esta le miró confundida; al igual que sus guardianes. Giotto sonrió.

_¿Qué había sido eso?_

Jamás había tenido esa sensación. Ni con las revoltosas dioses griegas que Spade le obligó a ver hace siglos. Un escalofrió le recorrió; tenía de olvidar ese suceso.

Regresó su vista a la muchacha; esos ojos grandes, brillosos y confusos. Su híper intuición le decía que habría problemas; ¿pero por ella?. No podía ser; ella no era mala, su aura era pura; y los hechos que vieron en la tierra lo afirmaban; aun así. _¿Qué era esa sensación?._

—¿Está bien desu? —preguntó preocupada; tal vez había dicho algo impropio; y le había molestado.

Giotto le sonrió; extendiendo su mano.

—Perfectamente; Haru —. Pronunció amable y suave; tomando la mano de ella con la suya; y besando el torso con delicadeza; provocando un gran sonrojo en la chica.

Todos miraron la escena con asombro. Sabían que Primo era educado, pero nunca, ni en Grecia ni en la India le vieron interactuar con alguna fémina de esa forma.

G chasqueó la lengua; Knuckle comentó que era extremadamente inusual, Alaude cerró milimétricamente los ojos. Asari casi deja caer su flauta; Lampo le miró con ceja alzada; y Deamon río levemente, pero con las cejas encorvadas.

—¡Hahi! —chilló. Y exageradamente reverenció de educada forma; como una princesa ante un rey.

—No es necesaria tanta amabilidad de mi señor. Haru sabe su lugar; no me trate tan amable o puede que confunda esa amabilidad con amor y le consideré mi familia verdadera desu —. Había un vehemente ruego en aquellas palabras. Ella no quería lastimar ni salir lastimada.

_Hermosa_

Fue el unánime pensamiento. Sí era verdad que aquella mujer era bella en su exterior; cargaba una hermosura interna que no se esperaban. Sin embargo en ese momento temieron, no habían conocido a alguien así. Y esa bondad y castidad podían ser un arma de doble filo; porque ella a partir de ese momento; se había convertido en su hermana.

—Somos familia; no eres nuestro siervo; así que es natural ser amable —explicó; le tendió su mano; gestó aceptado con gratitud.

La llevó a una de las filas; presentándola.

—Él es G; parece algo reacio, pero es un gran amigo —. El chico bufó; Haru asintió.

—Este es Knuckle; tiene un gran corazón; y es el mayor. Seguramente te llevarás bien con él —ambos se sonrieron.

—Él es Alaude. Aunque parezca un tempano de hielo; es bondadoso. Intenta llevarte bien con él; pero le gusta la soledad y no ser molestado por nadie —. Murmuró lo último; la morena esbozo una gran sonrisa. _Alaude; ese era su nombre._

—¡Hai-desu! —respondió alegre.

Pasaron a la otra fila.

—Asari. Le encanta la música y es el dios de las artes —. Explicó; ambos se sonrieron. Entonces el dios de la lluvia se acercó al oído de Haru y susurró.

—Veo que Lampo se enfadó; ya no traes el vestido de mi símbolo. Luego haré otro —. La morena observó a un cejudo Lampo; y agradeció el ofrecimiento de Asari.

—A Lampo; bueno, ya le conoces —. El menor abrazo a la chica; él la había encontrado. Ella era su hermana; sabía que lo sería de los demás; pero con ese abrazo marcaría que ellos tenían un lazo más fuerte.

—Finalmente… —estaba por presentar al ilusionista; cuando este habló.

—Deamon Spade —sonrió, causando un escalofrió en la muchacha; todavía podía recordar el miedo de la noche anterior.

Se acercó con sigilo; la jaló hacía sí; y beso su mejilla. Susurrándole al oído.

—Eres la pieza perfecta y serás mía—. No se podía soltar; él era más fuerte. Cuando finalmente la dejo; Haru no pudo evitar su siguiente acción; soltar una bofetada que resonó en todo el lugar.

Silencio y asombro inundo el lugar.

—Haru no es una pieza y no es de nadie desu —replicó enfadada.

Miró a los demás con culpa; se disculpó y echó a correr.

—Ore-sama está confundido.

—¡Eres un imbécil; Spade!

—Eso fue descortés hacía una dama; sí se me permite la opinión.

—Extremadamente de acuerdo con Asari.

El aludido soltó su risilla; y desapareció en su niebla. Cuando voltearon; ni Primo ni Alaude estaban.

[***]

—¡Espera! —alzó un poco la voz; no era momento de ser pasible.

—Haru lamenta ser descortés desu —respondió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

—Es el cielo; por más que te alejes; no saldrás —explicó Primo.

La morena se detuvo; mirándole con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió conciliador.

—Deamon Spade dijo que esa mujer sería suya —respondió la masculina; suave pero filosa voz de Alaude.

Primo no dijo nada; era creíble y la forma de ser de Deamon era así; suspiró. Hablaría con él y explicaría que son hermanos; Haru no estaba para ser pareja de nadie.

—Te la encargo —. Miró los ojos de la nube; este no dijo nada, pero Primo entendió que su solicitud había sido aceptada; así que se marchó.

—Eres débil —comentó el de rubias hebras cenizas; recargándose contra un árbol.

—Lamento serlo. Alaude-sama —. El aludido levantó una ceja.

—No me gustan los sufijos; son molestos —. Haru alzó su mirar; encontrándose con ese azul intenso. Sus mejillas se coloraron; y ladeó su rostro.

—Alaude-san —tanteó; no quería molestarle.

—Alaude. Primo dijo que somos hermanos —respondió seco. Ella sintió una tenue punzada con esas palabras; pero sonrió. Era verdad; ellos eran hermanos. Seguramente aquel llamado Deamon Spade quería decirle que la tendría como hermana; y que era perfecta para esa labor; pero ella tontamente le había malinterpretado; y le había golpeado.

Seguramente no era tan malo como ella creía; se tendría que disculpar con él después.

—Es verdad. A-Ala-Alaude —le costó pronunciar aquel nombre sin honoríficos; pero se sentía bien. Se mordió el labio inferior de forma inconsciente; igual a cuando saboreas algo delicioso.

El contrario desvió la mirada; se sentía extraño.

—Quiero dormir —habló; miró a la chica y agregó —El lago está cerca; sé mi almohada.

—¡Hahi!

Empezó a caminar; Haru siguiéndole. Ser almohada de alguien era demasiado; pero lo haría; sería su forma de agradecerle por rescatarla la noche anterior.

[***]

—¿Spade? —cuestionó Primo a los demás; estos negaron en respuesta. No sabían dónde se había ido.

—Primo, ¿dónde está Haru?.

—La deje con Alaude —respondió; aunque había algo extraño. Este no se había negado; tal vez debería de ir a revisar; o dejarles tiempo para que se conozcan. No sabía.

Lampo emprendió el paso; pero fue interrumpido.

—Es buen momento para que se conozcan. No vayas Lampo —pidió.

—Pero Primo —al verle a los ojos; exhaló —no hay nada que se te pueda negar.

Este sonrió.

—¡Bah! Alaude acabaría con esa mujer en segundos; seguramente la dejo botada a mitad del bosque —cruzó sus brazos y se fue.

—Iré a buscarle; sí están juntos les dejaré. Y sí está sola; la llevaré con Lampo —. Asari fue en su busca después de que los demás aceptarán. Miantras Knuckle acompañaría a Lampo para que no se aburriera.

[***]

El sonido del agua; armonioso, rítmico; relajador. El viento; suave y acariciador.

Dos elementos que hacían de aquel jardín de flores junto al lago; el perfecto lugar para descansar.

Sus mejillas arreboladas denotaban su pena. Mientras contemplaba el rostro sereno y durmiente de Alaude. La cabeza de este reposaba sobre el regazo de la muchacha.

La respiración acompasada de Alaude era sutil y suave. Se veía tan tranquilo.

Miura se perdió en aquellas hebras cenizas y aquel rostro pasible. Alaude era diferente a los demás; pero no sabía el qué.

[***]

Había decidido buscarla sin pedir permiso. Estaba seguro que esa mujer estaría llorando perdida en el bosque; después de aquel comentario de Spade.

Escuchó el agua; y unos pasos.

Aceleró su andar; al salir a la luminosidad. Los vio.

El solitario del grupo; recargando su cabeza sobre las piernas de aquella mujer. El vestido blanco y amplio que Lambo le regalo; le quedaba perfecto; jamás pensó que aquella tela sería usada de almohada; ni que esa mujer se vería como una verdadera doncella en aquellas prendas; ni que su sonrisa pareciera el sol. Ni que sus ojos fueran tan brillantes al ver a una persona.

Tampoco pensó que Alaude se acercaría a alguien. Sí rechazó hasta las diosas; seguramente rechazaría a una mortal, pero no; ahí estaba. Ocupando un lugar que no debería de ser de él.

Parecían tan cercanos. Igual a una pareja. Su pecho sintió un estirón; frunció las cejas. Esa mujer era una tonta por ser tan buena e ingenua. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que ellos eran hombres?; y que no eran hermanos de verdad.

Mil veces idiota; farfulló. Virándose por donde había venido.

Se encontró en el camino con Asari; y le dijo que no fuera. Sus rojos flequillos le cubrían el rostro; no quería pensar en aquella escena; ni quería que alguien más la viera.

"—Acompáñame a entrenar—" fue lo único que se le ocurrió. El otro aceptó; y ahora eso era lo que hacían; entrenar.

—Estás demasiado agresivo G, ¿pasó algo? —. Esquivó otra flecha de fuego. El bermejo chistó la lengua.

—Si te distraes; no prometo no lastimarte —fue su respuesta. Asari suspiró.

—Sí. Sí. Entiendo —. Colocándose en pose defensiva; sacó una espada. Tal vez sería divertido entrenar con seriedad un rato.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su paciencia; y reviews *besos* Son súper lindas y disculpenme por tardarme 39 días en actualizar (los conté porque mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz); este fic le tengo gran aprecio; primero por la buena aceptación y sus hermosos review *o* segundo; porque intento que sea Fluff (aunque luego se me olvida, jeje); y tercero; porque es la Primera Genaración x 86 :D

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Mary-chan:** ¡Hola! Gracias :D Es verdad eso de Lampo; es posesivo por ser el menor XD Y me alegra esa observación que me haces; de que la primera generación es semejante pero diferente a la vez. Me costó mucho, pero esa era la intención XD En cuanto a los sufijos; decidi que Haru no le ponga ninguno a Alaude; eso intensifica su relación y los hace más cercanos. Espero te haya gustado ;D

**Vicki27:** Konnichiwa! :D Gracias =) Si, eso fue planeado maqueavelicamente por Tsuki XD Primo fue el último T-T ¿Y cuál era tu sospecha Vicki-chan? ¿Sí se confirmo?. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D

**Misaki-chu:** XD Si, increíble que sea sensible. Eso fue manipulación mía después de que dijeran que era el más noble y bondadoso de todos, pero el más letal. Muchas gracias; y espero este capítulo igual sea de tu agrado :)

**kuki-chan:** Gracias :D Disculpa la tardanza en actualizar u_u Es verdad eso de Deamon, es un malvado ¬¬ Te daría el spolier; pero me abstengo. Lo que spi te puedo decir es que; habrá mucho romance *o*

**lala:** ¡Hola! Gracias :) Disculpa por tardar en actualizar; espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado; saludos y bienvenida a la página :D

**Valeria:** Si, creo que me pase con él XD Se puso vivo el muchacho, jeje. Y pues si le dieron celos; y le regreso su vestido de blanco con verde XD no pude evitar ese cambio después de tu comentario.

**Shirley:** ¡Hola! Lo siento por Spade; es que es el villano perfecto; pero tendrá sus buenos momentos; lo prometo :D Muchas gracias; y espero este capítulo te haya gustado ;)

**Uzumaki-tsuki:** Gracias; eres bien linda :D Disculpa la tardía actualización.

**Lady Haru-Sakuno:** Que bien :D gracias. Yo también; cuando estaba escribiendo ese cuento pensé en Bel; pero luego le cambie XD. Gracias por responder; y por tu email. Disculpa sí no me he conectado; de verdad tengo problemas con el internet, de repente se me va la conexión. Pero aunque no sea vía msn; podemos comunicarnos por correo :D (aunque espero resolver este problema pronto). Ja ne~!

* * *

Por cierto; sí les gusta ver a Haru rodeada de chicos guapos; estoy haciendo dos crossover con ella de protagonista; es Fushigi Yuugi + Katekyo. Pero seguiré este; y como sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar T_T intantaré subir el otro capítulo entre este fin de semana y el lunes.

Cuidense.

Besos.

Ja ne~!

_Posdata: ¿Se dieron cuenta que Primo nunca se presento XD? Eso fue a próposito. Gomen._


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa! ;)

Lo prometí; actualización entre el domingo y lunes; espero les guste :D

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece; es de Amano-sensei.

* * *

**Capítulo IV – _Ohajiki_**

* * *

El cielo oscureció; la brisa se volvió fría; empezaba a temblar, pero evitaba esa acción para no despertar al dios en su regazo.

No quería que ese momento fuera roto.

Los parpados de Alaude se abrieron con parsimonia. Lo primero que sus ojos azules contemplaron; fue aquel par de ojos cacao; brillosos y cautivantes mirarle; así como las mejillas de aquella mujer teñidas de carmín.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos; se sentía bien estar así. Unos minutos más; sólo eso y se levantaría.

—¿P-Puedo… —la femenina voz dudo; al no haber respuesta; suspiró.

—¿Mn? —. No sabía que deseaba ella; pero quería saberlo.

—¿Puedo tocar su cabello? —preguntó; completamente roja. Alaude abrió sus ojos; no le gustaba interactuar con los demás. No quería lidiar con molestias; pero ella no le disgustaba, y estaba seguro que su tacto no le incomodaría.

—Sólo esta vez —. Accedió; la chica soltó una risita; y al notar que los parpados del contrario se cerraban; empezó a pasar sus dedos sobre aquellas hebras sedosas del varón.

Ambos se sentían relajados. La luna reflejada sobre el agua; el silencio cómplice del romance; sólo ellos dos.

Habían pasado más de minutos, ninguno quería irse; pero cada uno tenía alguna obligación. Alaude se levantó calmo. Sacudió su pantalón; viró se hacía la mujer y dictaminó.

—Levántate; es tarde —. Haru parpadeó varias veces; sería un problema levantarse en estos momentos; sentía sus piernas adormecidas.

—¡Hahi! Puede adelantarse desu. Haru irá con Lampo-sama después —excusó se; recibiendo una escéptica mirada.

Su mente le dijo "déjala"; su cuerpo "acércate"; y su corazón "se amable".

Se mantuvo perene. Acercó se a ella; y ofreció su mano. La morena le miró curiosa, y premiada aceptó aquella mano; dudó un poco, pero la tomó.

Alaude le ayudo a levantarse. La joven perdió el equilibrio y se balanceó de un lado a otro en busca de este; pero falló. Cayendo sobre el pecho de su auxiliante.

—L-Lo siento desu —. No se atrevía a verle a la cara; ni se alejaba de aquel contacto.

—Mn —. Una lacónica respuesta. El rostro de la deidad de ocultaba en sus hebras afiladas; escondiendo ese leve calor que se había sumido a sus mejillas; sin saber qué era.

Alejó se de la muchacha; y emprendió el paso. No se despidió; Haru suspiró.

Se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Seguramente Lampo-sama estaría enfadado; y con total razón. No había sido una hermana ejemplar; lo sabía.

Disfruto de la vista que proporcionaba ese campo de flores; recordó el rostro sereno de Alaude y se permitió otra sonrisa.

—Nufufufu~ Vieja táctica caer sobre el pecho del objetivo —burló se una voz.

—¡Hahi! Haru no utilizó ningún truco. Es sólo que —empezó a murmurar, le daba pena —se me durmieron las piernas; por eso no me quería levantar aún desu.

La mirada incrédula de Spade le confundió. El dios se acercó a ella; por instinto dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—No haré nada ofensivo; mi bella Haru —comentó confiado. La mirada chocolate inspeccionó al sujeto; y le creyó.

—Deamon-san —el aludido clavó su mirar en la mujer. Esta se tensó, pero intentándose calmar; expresó su asunto pendiente —. Lamento haberlo abofeteado; no me di cuenta que usted hablaba de tenerme como hermana; o en su defecto una mamá sustituta o tal vez prima; no sé —empezó a divagar; para regresar al tema, sin reparar en la expresión completamente absorta y suspicaz del mencionado.

_¿Hablaba en serio?_

O era tonta; o se hacía la ingenua; porque él había sido muy claro. La quería como mujer; y en algún punto de ese método para sus planes; había olvidado sus objetivos originales. Se palmeó mentalmente; el atolondrando era él.

Aunque esa disculpa era algo; y no había servido de mucho ser atrevido y seductor; jugaría un papel diferente. Las mujeres a veces buscaban ternura y comprensión; sonrió internamente. Sí esa mujer era de verdad inocente; y pensaba en él como un hermano. Aprovecharía esa confianza, y jugaría mejor sus cartas.

—Es comprensible. Yo fui el que se expresó inadecuo —fingió; añadiendo —serás una espléndida hermana. El que lamenta ser impropio soy yo.

El rostro femenino se iluminó.

—¡Hahi! Entonces la disculpa de Haru fue aceptada desu —la muchacha tomó entre sus manos las del contrario; este se sorprendió ante el inocente tacto. Ninguna mujer la había visto de forma tan casta; sin maldad ni doble intención; ere _diferente _ a siempre; y a su vez extraño.

Por un momento sintió algo de culpa; pero los dioses no la sentían. Así que él no hacía nada malo, sólo quería usarla un rato para lograr su meta; sólo eso.

—Te acompaño; puedes perderte —. Ofreció se. La mujer le miró con recelo por instantes; pero ella había decidido darle otra oportunidad a su ahora hermano; y pensar que él no era malo; que ella se había confundido y prejuzgado mal; todos merecían una oportunidad, en especial la familia.

—Está bien; Haru confiará en Deamon-san desu —le regaló una sonrisa sincera que perturbo las oscuras emociones del dios-demonio; este intentó devolver una sonrisa falsa, pero sus labios no se movieron, se limitó a asentir.

Caminaron bastante rato; al arribar a su hogar destinado por Lampo. Deamon se viró, alejándose.

La muchacha ascendió los escalones; pero antes de entrar observó una pequeña luz lunar más intensa proveniente del lado donde se encontraba el puente en ruinas. La curiosidad ganó y se asomó.

Era la misma luminosidad; no es que fuera más intensa, sin embargo; del otro lado se encontraba otra luna de plata; hermosa y brillante.

—¡Hahi! —exclamó sorprendida. Del otro lado se veía la misma maleza verde; los mismos árboles, pero parecía que ocultaban algo enigmático. Se acercó a la orilla; donde empezaba el puente derruido; no alcanzaba a ver bien; intentó dar un paso. Los pequeños centímetros de puente que había seguramente la soportarían; estaba por pisar el concreto; cuando escuchó.

—¡Haru! —la chica se viró ante la voz de su señor; olvidando aquel secreto que quería descubrir —. Ore-sama ha estado aburrido y es tú culpa; me has abandonado a la mitad de la presentación —quejó se al tiempo que revolvía sus cabellos verdes.

—Lo siento. Haru no fue una buena hermana; le ruego me disculpe —reverenció verdaderamente apenada.

Lampo suspiró.

—Es extraño. Ore-sama no está enojado de verdad —miró a su hermana y medio sonrió —. Cántame una canción de cuna y te perdonaré; esta noche dormiré aquí.

La morena parpadeó varias veces; su hermano era tan dulce e inocente; tan tierno. Esbozó una mueca de felicidad; y aceptó.

Una vez ambos estuvieron en los aposentos; la muchacha se sentó en una silla. Lampo la miró recriminatoriamente.

—No haré nada extraño —soltó despreocupado; al ver la confundida mirada de ella; añadió —Eres mi hermana; no te veo como un hombre a una mujer; los hermanos duermen juntos —terminó.

La chica soltó una risita.

—Jamás pensé que usted me hiciera algo; es sólo que no quería incomodar su sueño —aclaró; se acercó a la cama de gran tamaño; y se acomodó en una esquina; sentada.

—Primero cantaré y cuando duerma; me acomodaré con usted —dijo comprensiva; la deidad aceptó satisfecho.

_Touryanse, touryanse_

_Koko wa doko no hosomichi ja_

_Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja_

_Chitto toushite kudashanse_

_Goyou no nai mono toushasenu_

_Kono ko no nanatsu no o-iwai ni_

_O-fuda wo osame ni mairimasu_

_Iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa kowai_

_Kowainagaramo_

_Touryanse, touryanse_

Lampo se había quedado dormido; la suave voz de aquella a la que llamaba hermana; era acogedora y tibia; como la de una madre.

Como hace siglos no dormía, durmió. Igual a cuando los ancestros dominaban los cielos y ellos no tenían responsabilidad alguna. Se sentía tranquilo y por primera vez en épocas; descansaba.

Tomó las cobijas; y tapó a su joven señor junto a sí; igual a verdaderos hermanos.

[***]

—Eso fue peligroso. No deberían de entrenar tan duro —reprimió Knuckle; quien sanaba las heridas de ambas deidades.

—Jeje, creo que nos pasamos un poco. Lo lamento —disculpó se Asari con una mueca conciliadora.

G chasqueó la lengua; y masculló.

—Ese tonto que se distrajo cuando lance la flecha; es más inepto en la espada por centrarse tanto en la música.

El dios del sol pasaba su mirar de uno a otro; G tenía una leve cortada en el hombro. Ugetsu estaba quemado de su brazo izquierdo.

—Dejen de pelear y díganme qué sucedió —demandó. Los dos se miraron; el bermejo suspiró cansino. La culpa la tenía la humana; todo era su culpa, sin embargo no quería enfurecer a Knuckle, él era tranquilo; en contra de la violencia, pero cuando se enfadaba; era mejor correr.

—Verás… —empezó a relatar.

_Tiró varias flechas cubiertas de su elemento; cada una era esquivada grácilmente por su contrincante. _

_La imagen de aquel rostro femenino llegó a su mente en un flash; ella y Alaude juntos, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro; frunció las cejas._

_Lanzó una flecha tras otra. Un ataque sin piedad, ni contemplaciones; sin descanso._

_—Es mejor que calmes tu alma antes de continuar —sugirió el moreno; no quería algún problema y G parecía turbado por algo._

_—¡Tsk! —fue lo único que salió de sus labios; mientras otro ataque sin tregua lanzó._

_Asari esquivaba cada vez con más dificultad; estaba seguro de que esto ya no era un entrenamiento; saco sus otras dos espadas. Invocó su elemento y formó un dragón de hielo que fue lanzado hacía el pellirrojo._

_Una flecha del bermejo rozo el brazo de su amigo; y el dragón distrajo a la tormenta; antes de que Asari lograra detenerse; le había rozado ligeramente el hombro con su espada._

—Fuimos descuidados —comentó calmado la deidad de las artes.

Al terminar de curarles; el mayor les reprimió y despidió.

[***]

Abrió sus ojos verdes; observó el rostro de su hermana; aquellas facciones femeninas. Era extraño pero confortante; tenía una familia.

Lampo consideraba a Primo y los demás; como sus hermanos; pero Haru era diferente. Ella era la ternura, la gentileza y la calidez de una madre que nunca conoció; en cambio ellos eran amables en su forma, pero no tenían ese tacto que cualquier niño pedía; tener una hermana era genial. Sonrió en sus adentros, se acercó otro poco a su hermana; y volvió a dormir.

[***]

Al día siguiente; el sol asomó su faz, otorgando su hermosa luz a los dioses celestes.

Las aves del paraíso cantaron; el sonido del agua, provocado por los peces que saltaban en el lago que rodeaba el pequeño edén de la muchacha se percibía con tranquilidad.

La morena abrió lentamente sus ojos; su hermano ya no estaba.

—Veo que finalmente despiertas. Ore-sama ha esperado paciente a que despiertes —expuso aburrido.

—¡Hahi! Haru lo lamenta mucho; Lampo-sama —se disculpó mientras se levantaba deprisa —. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos para alejar ese aburrimiento?

Lampo la observó por unos segundos antes de responder.

—No lo sé —Haru le miró incrédula, pero espero a que este hablará —. Nunca he tenido una hermana y no recuerdo a mis progenitores; los ancestros siempre estaban ocupados —aclaró sin pesar, pero para la morena eso era algo muy profundo. Ella sabía el vació que causaba no tener a sus padres.

—Bien, ¿qué le parece sí Haru sugiere algo? —propusó con cautela; no quería ofender a la deidad. Los ojos verdes se hundieron en los cafés, poniéndola nerviosa; hasta que el dios sonrió de medio lado.

—Me parece bien —. Caminó a la salida; y le tendió la mano —¿vamos?

—Hai desu! —exclamó alegre; de verdad era aceptada.

Minutos después; cerca del palacio del trueno. Una enorme construcción en tejas caoba con adornos verdes vivo y dorados; en forma de pagoda al final. Demasiado grande para una sola persona; pensó Haru, pero hermoso como el palacio que era.

Aquel castillo de Lampo-sama era el más cercano de su vivienda. Seguramente por eso vivía ahí ella; para estar cerca de Lampo-sama.

Al detenerse; el dios preguntó.

—Bien, ¿entonces…?

—Juguemos _Ohajiki _desu —expresó animada.

Lampo le miro extraño.

—Ore-sama no juega cosas extrañas. —Haru sonrió; tentativamente preguntando.

—¿Lampo-sama no sabe qué es el _ohajiki_? —. El aludido evadió la mirada; apenado asintió levemente.

—No tiene que apenarse; le explicaré —se llevó un dedo a la barbilla —. Mmm —observó a todos lados; al encontrar lo buscado se alegró y corrió hacía el pasto; recogiendo varias piedras.

—Ore-sama no quiere jugar con piedras —advirtió; la muchacha le miró calma y contenta explicó.

—Las piedras son esenciales en el _ohajiki._ Primero tenemos que repartir el número de piedras —le dio tres a Lampo y se quedó con la misma cantidad —luego las esparcimos por el suelo —ahí la deidad espero a que la chica terminará de hablar —luego se traza una línea imaginaria; indicando cómo se quiere golpear la piedra y finalmente sí se logra; el jugador se la queda; gana el que más piedras tenga.

—Bien, no es complicado. Ore-sama puede jugar —. La mujer afirmó y antes de empezar.

—Pero primero… ¡piedra, papel o tijeras! —. Haru realizó los símbolos con su mano; pero Lampo le miró raro; ella hipó y preguntó.

—¿Acaso Lampo-sama jamás ha jugado _jan-ken_? —este negó.

—Ya veo… —las mejillas de la deidad se coloraron; la morena explicó —. Primero se sortea el lugar; para eso se juega _jan-ken._ La mano extendida es papel; en puño es piedra y con el dedo índice y medio expuesto; es tijeras.

—Ore-sama no entiende por qué complicarse; además cómo saber quién gana —su semblante no cambio, pero empezaba a impacientarse. Haru tomó la mano del supuestamente menor con la suya; formó el símbolo de piedra en la mano de la Lampo; y ella con papel la cubrió. Provocando un sonrojo en el menor, que no percibió.

—Sí esto sucede; entonces el papel gana —. Lampo extendió su mano y Haru realizó tijeras.

—Las tijeras cortan el papel —. El de hebras verdes realizo tijeras; y Haru cerró su puño —. Y la piedra rompe las tijeras.

—Iada. Iada. Lampo no quiere perder; es aburrido —quejó se.

—Vamos, Lampo-sama. Haru promete que no perderás desu —aseveró segura. El dios la contempló y asintió.

—¿Listo? —indagó; al ver el asentir del contrario; exclamó —¡piedra, papel o tijeras!.

Ambos cambiaron rápidamente de símbolo; cuando Haru observó que su hermano estaba formando piedra; ella cambio de papel a tijeras.

—¡Ore-sama ganó! —gritó feliz; como un niño que acaba de lograr una hazaña; la chica le sonrió.

—Es genial. Lampo-sama —este la miró y le dijo.

—Gracias… —Era la primera vez que pronunciaba esas palabras. Haru no entendió y preguntó.

—¡Hahi! ¿Por qué desu?

_"Por hacer trampa para dejarme ganar. Ore-sama lo sabe"._

—Por jugar conmigo —fue la respuesta. Ella le abrazó emocionada; sonrojándole nuevamente.

—Somos hermanos; y siempre que usted quiera. Haru jugará con Lampo-sama —se separaron; y mirando las piedras; la muchacha emitió —. ¡A jugar de verdad desu!

Primero soltaron las piedras; cada uno trazaba su línea al objetivo. Lampo fallaba de vez en vez, igual que Haru. Se habían olvidado de que alguien debía ganar; tan sólo disfrutaban de ese momento infantil entre los dos; sonriendo, usando las piedras; cayendo sin querer al piso; empolvándose la ropa sin pensar en el después.

Ambos reían; la faz aburrida del menor había desaparecido; los ahora hermanos continuaban sin pensar en el pasar del tiempo.

[***]

En el palacio del dios de la tormenta y la guerra; su deidad practicaba tiro al blanco como todos los días; en el patio trasero de aquella mansión.

De cada cinco flechas; tres erraban. El dios sintió frustración; ¿por cuánto tiempo seguiría estando como un niño caprichoso?.

Chistó la lengua; él no era así. Las emociones debían de ser manejadas y actuar escogiendo lo mejor era primordial; no dejarse llevar por sensaciones desconocidas.

Aspiró y exhaló pausado; todos eran familia; sin lazos sanguíneos, pero lo eran. Ella también lo era.

_"Es verdad. Quizá…"_

—sean celos de hermanos —murmuró para sí.

¡Ah! Era un alivio; finalmente había descubierto el motivo de su extraño actuar. Ahora podía comportarse como siempre; ya que, exclusivamente eran celos de hermanos.

Escuchó unas risas a lo lejos. Su agudo oír le permitió saber de quién se trataba.

Y con su actual conclusión; decidió ir a ver que hacían aquellos dos mocosos. Porque él era meyor que esos dos; y como buen hermano; ayudaría a Lampo con Haru, para que ella se acoplara.

Caminó varios metros; las risotadas se hacían más sonoras.

Los dos estaban empolvados; pero nada de eso importaba. Escucharon el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta; se viraron.

—G —pronunció Lampo; levantándose del pasto; con las piedras ganadas en mano.

—¡G-sama! —exclamó Haru. Este le observó con seriedad acusadora; pero soltó un "tch" que le relajo.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —cuestionó casual.

Lampo miró el pasto cubierto con más rocas de las que empezaron a usar; luego a Haru, posteriormente sus manos.

—Jugando —respondió; era obvio, pensó el menor.

Impaciente el otro preguntó.

—¿A qué?

—_Ohajiki desu —_. Fue el turno de la mujer para hablar —Haru enseñaba a Lampo-sama a jugar —sonrió con las mejillas empolvadas, prendas entierradas. El dios del rayo estaba en mismas condiciones.

G elevó una ceja. El caprichoso e infantil Lampo; incapaz de hacer algo que fuera complejo o temerario. Se encontraba completamente empolvado; y sólo por jugar con esa humana. El cielo empezaba a ser extraño.

Al ver el silencio del mayor; Lampo preguntó.

—¿Quieres jugar? —. Sabía la respuesta de antemano; un "no, estoy ocupado"; o "madura, es tiempo después de siglos".

Los ojos carmín observaron a los verdes; luego a los cafés expectantes; suspiró antes de sonreír sutil.

—Es deber de los mayores cuidar a los mocosos. Sólo un rato; y será en representación de Primo —. Su tenue sonroso no fue apreciado; los aludidos sonrieron y la chica empezó a explicar el juego contenta.

Era divertido; G jamás pensó que los humanos podían divertirse con algo tan simple.

[***]

—Es tarde. Ni G, ni Lampo, ni… —_"Haru…"_ —vienen —exhaló. La quería ver; se supone que ya eran familia, y Lampo debía de interactuar con ella, pero también tenía que dejar que Haru conviviera con los demás.

_"Tal vez deba de ir yo a saludarle"_. Primo contemplaba los alrededores desde el jardín de su castillo; quería verla.

Se levantó decidido; iría a su casa; y diría "hola".

Los nervios empezaban a llegar; su experiencia de deidad parecía nada. Todavía no la veía, pero ya empezaba a olvidar lo que diría.

Tomó aire; y caminó.

Definitivamente la saludaría.

* * *

N/A: Aquí les dejo la traducción de la canción de cuna; pero aclaro no es mía. La encontré y el crédito es para la persona que la tradujo. No tiene que ver mucho con la trama, pero me gustó =)

_"Déjenme pasar, déjenme pasar_

_¿Cuál es este camino estrecho?_

_Es el camino estrecho del santuario del dios Tenjin_

_Por favor, déjenme pasar un momento_

_A los que no tienen una razón, no se los hace pasar_

_Voy a depositar una ofrenda_

_Para celebrar el séptimo aniversario de este niño_

_La ida está bien, pero la vuelta asusta_

_Aun con miedo_

_Déjenme pasar, déjenme pasar"_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Yuunie Kuran:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias :D Tal vez sea ella la causa :D Pero uno de ellos lo empeorará XD *Saludos*  
**Mary-chan:** ¡Hola! Mary-chan. *un abrazo* :D kya! soy tan feliz, tu review lo leí más de tres veces XD me motivo mucho; gracias :) Por cierto, no es que quiera hacerte sufrir, al ilusionarte y luego todo lo contrario con las parejas; pero creo que efectivamente, te voy a hacer sufrir u_u gomen. Espero te guste ;D  
**Vicki27:** Konnichiwa! Vicki-chan :D Al parecer aún tendrás dudas de quién se enamorá, pero igual si es XD (lo más probable, jeje). Sip; los deslumbro, es que es tan buena, que sin querer les cautivo *o*; y escribir a Alaude es tan lindo; me encanta esa personalidad que le puse; aunque tal sea ooc T-T. Si, Deamon es así, medio bueno, medio malo; aunque hoy salió poco; y Alaude menos, pero ya les compensaré :D *saludos*  
**Misaki-chu:** ¡Hola!. Eso de la presentación de Primo fue gracioso para mi; pero también tiene un motivo :D Espero aprovechar esos celos; y poner muchos momentos romanticos :) Jeje, si; eso de los colores me parece chistoso. Es una buena idea eso de que parezca arcoiris XD *saludos*  
**lala:** ¡Hola! Que bien, gracias. La escena de la bofetada me gustó; se lo merecía. Tomaré el consejo del derechazó :D (tal vez pronto). *saludos*  
**Valeria:** Gracias :D Si; disfrute escribir esos celos de G XD y de los demás; que bien que te haya gustado =) Intentaré aprovechar bien esos celos; gracias. *cuidate, saludos*  
**Lady haru-Sakuno:** Si, en serio en Bel XD Ya lo reporte, me cambiaron el modém, pero sigue igual T-T Ok; me alegra eso. Nos leemos en alguna actualización :D *Ja ne~! ;)*  
**kuki-chan:** ¡Hola! :) Ok; no dejaré mis actualizaciones, gracias =) Si, yo quisiera esa suerte tambien; pero se la llevó Haru T-T. Gracias *saludos*  
**Uzumaki-tsuki:** Hola; gracias :D Si; que bien, fuíste la única que notó eso (creo). *saludos*  
**Shirley:** Muchas gracias; tu review me dio ánimos de escribir más *o* Me siento motivada XD. Sí adoraste esas escenas; espero te guste una del próximo capítulo (PrimoHaru). Gracias, eres bien linda :) *saludos*

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ;D

Ja ne~!


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa!

Disculpen mi largo retraso, de verdad que ando de un hilo, pero bueno, eso no importa. Lo importante es que ya está el capítulo aquí :D quedó corto, pero espero lodisfruten n_n

**Disclaimer**: KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei

* * *

**Capítulo V – El más confiable**

* * *

Mientras caminaba, observaba el paisaje de colores vívidos que brindaba el cielo. Su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, hace tiempo no se sentía así.

El cielo no era tortuoso ni cansino en estos momentos. Hasta podía jurar sentirse motivado a ver por los seres humanos otro más de mil años.

Suspiró. Hace más de un milenio que no sentía esa paz y libertad interna. Cuando los ancestros cuidaban y protegían todo. Él y sus amigos eran libres, sin embargo; después de ser llamado _Primo_, todo cambio.

Ver a la humanidad mentir, robar, matar; le provocaba un dolor en su pecho, tan intenso, que le agotaba cada día. En miles de años, empezó a darse cuenta que los seres humanos en vez de volverse afables, se tornaban codiciosos. Por eso se habían ido a la India, y en parte a Grecia; cada vez que él sentía no poder más; pronunciaba "estoy aburrido". Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, que Lampo fuera el de la idea de una hermana y por ello, haberla conocido, le hacía sentir descanso en su ser.

Ella era como un oasis en el cual un sediento calma su cansancio y renueva esperanzas. Una simple humana tenía tanto poder en tan poca estancia. Tanto influenciaba en él, y estaba seguro que en los demás; que temía por ese oasis, ya que no era de él; sino de todos. Era algo puro, que brinda cobijo y sustento, pero que no puede ser tocado.

Escuchó risas lejanas. Al salir de sus contemplaciones, la observó rodeada de dos de sus hermanos; sonrió.

Aquel oasis, bien podía mantenerse virtuoso por la eternidad, con el fin de que todos encontraran consuelo en una hermana, siempre sería familia, nunca mujer.

Enterró lo que nacía en él, o lo intentó.

Acercó se hacía la zona de juego, observando a G, Lampo y Haru completamente polvorientos. Elevó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió curioso. Era extraño ver a Lampo haciendo algo que no fuese ordenado por él, y a G sonriendo.

—¡Hahi! —exclamó la mujer. El bermejo y el menor dejaron su juego.

G carraspeó un poco.

—Estábamos aprendiendo costumbres humanos —expresó, cuando al mismo tiempo Lampo, y la doncella; expusieron.

—Jugábamos —. Giotto soltó una pequeña risa, y maduramente les dijo.

—Es tiempo de un descanso, y un buen baño para los tres.

Los mencionados se apenaron un poco. En ese momento, Haru exclamó su típica expresión, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Primo, ella asintió colorada.

—Haru no tiene un lugar para bañarse en la morada que me otorgo Lampo-sama desu —. Al terminar, las deidades le observaron apenados. Era verdad, ninguno de ellos pensó en esa parte.

—P-Puedes bañarte en mi hogar —murmuró G con las mejillas de rosa tenue.

Lampo frunció las cejas, había algo extraño en G. Se colocó frente a Haru y en un puchero protestó.

—Es mi hermana, yo la traje, y es lógico que se bañe conmigo. Ore-sama es familia de Haru —terminó airoso. Sin notar el rojo escarlata del rostro femenino, y como ella intentaba intervenir en su propia defensa. Giotto al observar eso; suspiró.

—¡G! ¡Lampo! Ambos la incomodarían —aseveró, dejándolos quietos al mirarla, y un tanto decepcionados. Cada cual, por diferente razón.

—Está bien. Que Haru se asee en las aguas termales de Primo —sugirió Lampo ya calmo. G estaba por chistar, pero sabía que Giotto no le pondría un dedo encima, y estaba seguro de que él sólo miraba a Haru como una hermana.

—Es lo mejor —Observó con sus ojos bermejo a la chica y le sonrió —Primo es como un verdadero hermano, y el más amable de nosotros, estarán bien con él —. Apretó uno de sus puños y se retiró. Esa incomodidad que sentía en estos momentos, eran sólo celos de hermanos, no de hombre a mujer. Sino de hermanos… ¿verdad?.

Lampo se despidió tranquilo, y se fue a su castillo.

Primo ofreció su mano, la cual fue tomada dubitativamente por la joven que le sonrió apenada.

Anduvieron hasta la mansión del cielo. Era hermosa, tenía un esplendor más cautivador que los demás palacios, pero también era sereno y tranquilo. Con colores entre caoba, negros y blancos. Al parecer cada palacio estaba diseñado acorde a la persona que lo habitaba; era curioso percatarse en esos detalles.

Al entrar, caminaron otro tanto hasta pasar cada habitación y salir a un patio enorme. En este se encontraba lo que parecía un enorme estanque rodeado de piedras, que sin embargo eran las aguas termales, lo sabía por el vapor que emanaba el lugar. Era al aire libre, pero rodeado de arbustos y bien escondido. Viró su rostro hacía Primo.

—Eh… ¿Primo-sama? —llamó, pues no sabía cómo referirse a él, ya que nunca se presento formalmente. La deidad le contemplo con esos ojos intensos color naranja.

—Giotto, ese es mi verdadero nombre. Pero desde hace milenios nadie me llama así —comentó nostálgico, sonriendo con melancolía —. Es la primera vez que siento el nombre de _Primo_ tan distante y solitario —terminó, mirando el estanque.

Haru se sintió culpable por sus palabras mal escogidas, y abrazo al ser frente a ella con fraternidad, sorprendiendo al contrario. Él dudo en qué hacer, sus brazos estaban por rodearla y aceptar el gesto, ¿también de eso se debía privar?, no, ella era su consuelo. No podía abstenerse de ese refugio, y dejándose llevar, la abrazo. Recargando su mentón sobre los finos hombros, y acariciando su cabello.

—Permanece siempre conmigo, pronuncia mi nombre cuando estemos solos, y llámame _Primo_ frente a los demás —le dijo suave, y en imploración, apretándola un poco, temiendo soltarla.

La chica no entendió bien el significado profundo de aquellas palabras, y acarició las hebras doradas del varón.

—Permaneceré el tiempo que usted me quiera a su lado, después de todo, somos hermanos —pronunció cálidamente. Los sentidos regresaron a Primo, y se separó con un rostro pesaroso. Acarició la polvorosa faz de la castaña, acariciándola.

—En algún momento lo entenderás, y cuando aceptes. Serás mujer y no familia —. Besó la frente de la chica, y se sentó de espaldas en una roca de aquel jardín, contemplando el cielo por anochecer le dijo.

Vigilaré que nadie ni nada venga. No miraré, puedes bañarte segura, me quedó sólo por precaución, pues luego Knuckle o Spade vienen para beber algo de o-sake, o discutir los planes y problemas de los humanos.

Haru asintió, y al ver que Primo estaba de espalda a ella, empezó a despojarse de sus ropas. El sonido de estás deslizarse por su cuerpo y caer en el pasto fue algo que los oídos de la deidad percibieron como algo tortuoso; apretó sus parpados y echó su cabeza para atrás.

Haru por su parte, después de despojarse de su hanfu, quedó con la ropa interna, la cual asemejaba un delgado vestido blanco y largo. Igual a la tela principal, se desprendió de aquellas telas, y entró a la calidez del agua.

Giotto escuchó el sonido del termal, y abriendo sus ojos con dirección a la luna que empezaba a salir; preguntó.

—¿Es de tu agrado? —. La joven que se había sumergido en el agua para limpiar toda impureza no alcanzó a escuchar palabra alguna. El dios, preocupado, se levantó presuroso y corrió hacía el estanque. Su corazón se detuvo un momento, cuando la observó salir a los rayos de luna desde la profundidad del agua vaporosa y cristalina, sin ver más allá de lo permitido, gracias al vapor. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, desvió la mirada y rápidamente regresó a su lugar, esperando que ella no se hubiese percatado de aquello.

La doncella por su parte, cuando sintió algo extraño y volvió su mirar a la roca donde se encontraba Giotto, le observó aún sentado. Haru sonrió tranquila, seguramente aquella figura que vio cerca de ella, fue su imaginación. Giotto era sumamente recto y amable. Se reprimió mentalmente por pensar un segundo algo extraño, y continuó con su aseo.

Mientras Primo, sentía que algo en su pecho estaba por salir y estallar.

Después de varios minutos de silencio. La deidad recordó algo importante. Haru no tenía prendas nuevas, así que cuando calmó todo sentir y pensar. Le llamó.

—¿Haru? —. La chica, que recorría con el agua, cada parte de su cuerpo, soltó un exclamó.

—¿Si? —preguntó.

—Voy a irme para que puedas cambiarte, dejaré una nueva vestimenta en esta piedra, cuando salgas, puedes ponértela —. Explicó antes de levantarse, agregando —. No creo que alguien venga ya, es tarde y seguramente estén descansando. Te veo en la entrada.

—Mn, Gracias —dudó, pero pronunció por primera vez —Giotto.

Escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios, fue suficiente para calmarle y sonreír. Y en escasos segundos, sobre aquella roca blanca y semi-lisa, se encontraba un vestido de encajes dorados, con mangas igual de largas en tonos naranjas y bordados de unas pequeñas flores en plata.

[***]

—Ya que es tan urgente. Ve a ver a Primo —respondió seco, con esa mirada fría.

El otro suspiró casi derrotado.

—Pero tengo que levantarme temprano mañana por el festival al dios del sol, y la cosecha. Mis fieles esperan que sea un buen día, no puedo dejar que llueva y para eso tengo que hablar con Asari, así que ve por mí, y entrégale este pergamino a Primo —pidió de forma firme y amable.

—No soy mensajero, es problema tuyo, resuélvelo —se viró, dándole la espalda. Knuckle adquirió un tono serio.

—Es sobre el lugar en dónde se encuentra la casa que le dio Lampo a nuestra hermana. —Alaude se detuvo —. Encontré este pergamino, y es el único que tenemos de los ancestros después de que el cielo fuera dividido en dos, y el paraíso original fuera sellado para nosotros —. Expresó mirando fijamente a su amigo, quien se viró de perfil.

—Ese es un tema prohibido. ¿Y qué tiene esa mujer que ver con el paraíso? —. Knuckle soltó un suspiró frustrado.

—No lo sé. Eso es lo que me preocupa, según este pergamino. Un ser que sea de corazón puro, y no sea un dios; podrá regresar el cielo a su forma original y adquirir todos los conocimientos de los ancestros. Al parecer la entrada, es cerca del puente en ruinas que está del otro lado al hogar de ella —. Los ojos celestes de Alude se mantuvieron fríos. No obstante, cogió el pergamino en sus manos, y se retiró.

* * *

Bueno, esto es la escena que rondaba en mi mente desde hace dos meses, pero que no había podido ni escribir.

¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Alaude encontrará a Haru cuando se esté vistiendo? ¿Leerá el pergamino?

Eso y más en el próximo capítulo XD

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a; **_Yuuniie Kuran, pri, Vicki27, Mary-chan, puripri, Uzumaki-tsuki, Lady Haru-Sakuno, Midori Susuki (una disculpa no responderlos de forma personal, de verdad; gracias :D)_

Ja ne~!


	7. Chapter 7

Konnichiwa! me siento muy feliz de actualizar esta historia, y si bien no quedó cómo quería, y me da vergüenza decirlo, pues seis meses y no dejarlo igual a mi mente es un poco penoso, pero quiero que sepan que me esforcé en escribirlo, y lo hice con toda mi dedicación.

Una gran disculpa por mi atraso y gracias por seguir leyendo y leer el fic n.n *Abrazo*

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei.

* * *

**Capítulo VI - ¿Celos?**

* * *

Sus pasos se reflejaban en el pasto, aquel camino que era un atajo para ir en al castillo de Primo fue el seleccionado por Alaude. Quería acabar rápidamente con ese recado que Knuckle osó pedirle llevará.

El pergamino se encontraba firmemente sostenido en una de las manos de la deidad. Le intrigaba el hecho de que tal vez la humana tuviese algo que ver con el misterioso pergamino, pero descartó el pensamiento. Un humano no podría influir en el cielo, menos alguien tan sumiso y frágil como ella.

[***]

Su cuerpo era envuelto en las olas del agua caliente y el vapor. Sentía cada milímetro ser recorrido y limpiarla, sonreía tranquila mientras observaba las estrellas de la noche. El cielo era muy hermoso, y los momentos que hasta el momento ha pasado con los dioses han sido maravillosos, tanto que los atesora como a su propia vida o tal vez más.

Mientras Giotto observaba el cielo desde la entrada de su castillo, recordando las palabras dirigidas a la mortal que en algún momento dejó de ver cómo hermana, o tal vez desde el inicio no la consideró como tal, suspiró. Sus ojos se perdieron por el largo pasillo que conducía a la termal, una opresión sintió en el pecho y empezó su andar apresurándolo hacía las termales.

Haru por su parte, una vez sintió su cuerpo completamente limpio, salió lentamente de aquella vaporosa y cálida agua, caminando hacía las prendas con su cuerpo humedecido, asemejaba una ninfa lunar naciendo del agua. Se colocó la prenda blanca asemejando una yukata japonesa, la tela se deslizaba de la cintura hacía la espalda desnuda, y antes de que terminará por cubrir los hombros, la doncella escuchó los arbustos así como unos pasos provenientes de la mansión. La joven hipó al observar a dos de las deidades.

Alaude salía de aquel bosque y maleza, observándola levemente rígido y con las cejas ligeramente encorvadas, mientras Primo le veía desde el portal del palacio con sus ojos anaranjados y cierta sorpresa. Una vez se percató ella de que aquella prenda delgada dejaba ver una parte de su cuello y el inicio del busto se sonrojó y apretó las telas a su pecho, hipando de la pena y dándole la espalda a los varones para colocarse bien la prenda, cogió el vestido regalado por Giotto y se lo colocó lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo de los nervios no colocaba bien la cinta del hanfu sobre su cintura.

Primo se acercó sereno bajó la escrudiñante mirada de Alaude, rodeó la cintura de la chica y al terminar de colocar aquel cinto le sonrió.

—G-Gracias Gio… —pero al recordar que le dijo ese nombre sólo era entre ellos dos, y ante una cuestionante ceja de Alaude, se corrigió —Primo.

El mencionado asintió, pasó su mirada a la de Alaude, observó ese leve oscurecer en los ojos azules del contrario y el aura ligeramente molesta del mismo.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué has venido tan tarde? —preguntó sereno. El albino pasó de largo a la mujer en dirección a Primo y entregó el pergamino.

—Nuckle encontró esto —. No dijo más, tomó la mano de la mujer y la jaló, ella hipó. Giotto tomó de la otra mano a la chica antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

—Yo llevaré a nuestra hermana a su casa, no necesitas hacerlo —aclaró Primo con seriedad, Alaude esbozó una mueca y lanzó una mirada.

—Tienes que leer ese escrito. Ella; a la que llamas hermana, también es mía —y emprendió el pasó, los ojos de Haru se disculparon ante Primo y éste la soltó resignado pues no quería un confrontamiento con otro dios.

Una vez ellos se perdieron entre las hojas y la oscuridad, él esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. Aún era demasiado pronto para poder expresar lo que sentía.

[***]

—¿Alaude-san, a dónde vamos? Éste no es el camino a casa de Haru desu —. Expresó confundida y un poco atemorizada. La deidad frente a ella tenía un aura algo oscura y no tranquila como la de antes.

Él la soltó bruscamente y cortante. Miró hacia un lado como señalando el lugar. Haru observó el estanque en el habían estado una vez, aquella en la que acarició las hebras cenizas de él y se sonrojó.

No volteó a mirarla, sólo preguntó al tiempo que miraba el reflejó de la luna sobre el lago.

—¿Qué hacías en la mansión de Primo? —. La castaña empezó a relatar todo lo acontecido desde su juego con Lampo-sama, al terminar escuchó el silencio y el viento.

—Mañana tendrás un aseo personal dentro de tus aposentos —fue la respuesta, con un agregado —. No vuelvas a dejar que otro dios o ser te vea en ese estado —. Haru e sonrojó. Alaude no entendió de donde provinieron esas palabras ni por qué se había molestado u el por qué ahora empezaba a calmarse.

—¡Hahi! ¿Se puede desu? —la fría mirada del dios se clavó en la mortal y asintió. —Somos dioses, podemos construir o destruir lo que queramos —. Haru meditó esas palabras por un rato, quedando en silenció los dos.

—Entiendo, ¿entonces pueden construir el puente que estás tras la casa de Haru? —Alaude la observó inquisidor.

—No, ese puente y sus confines están prohibidos. Es lo único fuera del alcance de los dioses —. _De nosotros, no de los creadores._ Terminó por pensar. —Te escoltaré hasta tu hogar —su ancha espalda y sus hebras meciéndose con el aire fue lo que alcanzó a divisar la castaña. Su mano cremosa tomó un trozo de tela del hanfu de la deidad y sonrojada pronunció.

—Es para no perderme desu.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a;**_ Yuniie Kuran, Viri—chan, Naomi17Misora, Mokasahaya, MikeXD7, Valeria, Romina Baslerville, Makujita, Vicki—chan, ninatsi, Luna de Artemis, Mary—chan, lilyvongola, Uzumaki—tsuki, Saki Kotori, bianchixgokudera25, ANTOO, mari_

Sinceramente me apena tanto haberme atrasado seis meses en actualizar, lo siento de verdad. Y agradezco profundamente a todas aquellas personas (lectores –as— autores—as—) que han leído éste fanfic, les ha gustado y lo continúan esperando. Mil gracias por ser como son, tan pacientes y compresivos y tan lindos. Los quiero mucho.

Lamento lo cortito del capítulo y no contestar personalmente cada review, pero me tengo que ir a trabajar y ya voy 5 minutos tarde, gomen!

Gracias por todo, saludos y abrazos ;D

Ja ne~!

Dejen _reviews_ onegai


End file.
